Past Problems
by Phsyro
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless passed by a new island and decided to explore it, finding a wounded female night fury, they bring her back to berk but she has a past and she is in danger.Will Toothless manage to get her out of harms way while facing his past too? And will he find what he's been looking for all along? WARNING VIOLENCE AND GORE. ALL STORY PICTURE CREDIT GOES TO: A. Friend410
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is the first chapter of my first story I've ever written! hope you guys enjoy it!**

_**Author's POV**_

Together, Toothless and Hiccup have sculpted a new world, a world where vikings and dragons could live side by side in peace and harmony. They have bridged the very big gap in between each species creating a better life for both. They have come from always trying to kill one another, to living together helping each other out.

Since the day that the dark alpha bewilder beast attacked, the whole village of Berk contributed in building a new and improved home in which they may live. It has been a whole two years since those dreaded events have passed and most have forgotten or chosen to ignore it. Things have been going considerably well since then. Toothless and Hiccup have been doing a great deal to rule each of their kind to the best of their abilities but no one is perfect. Soon all of that is going to change as Toothless and Hiccup face possibly the hardest challenges they've ever encountered or will ever encounter.

_**Toothless' POV**_

Much to my dismay, me and Hiccup have had less and less time to fly together since we took on our new duties of leading our own kind at Berk. Being Alpha has brought down a big toll on me.

I rid my mind of thoughts trying not to ruin the flight we were taking.

The strong scent of salt filled my nose as I grazed mere inches over the vast sea of blue, disturbing the calm balance of the liquid, carrying the weight of the thing I hold most dear to me, my rider and much more important, companion for life. The salty and wet texture sprayed up in my mouth sending a jolt of disgust throughout my body. Hiccup noticed this and pulled on my saddle signaling me to pull up and before thinking, i did so.

The wind whistled in my ears as i pulled up at an extreme speed. I began to rotate letting my tongue Lully out of my mouth. The cool rush of air ran off of my scales from my fast pace ascend into the not so distant clouds above. We tore into and then out of the clouds breaking though the skyline within a matter of moments. I retracted my wings feeling my speed slow as gravity took hold of me and tried to pull me back to the Earth below.

My ascend upwards stopped and i started stalling back to the blue beneath me. I gained speed in a few seconds so i flipped myself so that my back was facing the sky and extended my wings. The air caught me and i started to glide just above the clouds feeling the welcoming sunlight beat down on my dark scales. I felt a warm jolt of energy rush through out my spine and back. The combination of warmth sunlight on my scales and cool air rushing by me is the best feeling in the world, i absolutely loved it, well i am a dragon.

"This is great!" Hiccup shouted against the wind. I gave a low rumble in response. "Hey Toothless" I tilted my head up a bit so i could eye Hiccup "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I grinned at him. I couldn't see if he smiled back because he had his mask on. He lowered himself so his chest was touching my neck and put his feet back so they were parallel to my side so we were more aerodynamic. I took that as a signal.

I started forcing my wings down as hard as i could creating an immense amount of speed. I i beat my wings as hard and fast as i could gaining speed rapidly. "YEAH!" Hiccup screamed over the wind rushing by. "Show me what you've got!" A smile spread across my face. I beat my wings one final time creating a sonic boom announcing that we have just broke the sound barrier. I beat my wing harder and faster than i ever have before making us go even faster.

I had finally reached my limit of stamina and started to grow tired. I spread my wings far apart and started slowly slowing down being weary of not tearing my wings off. Soon we reached normal gliding speed. Hiccup took his hands off the reins and shot them up into the air. "That was awesome!" I laughed at him. Me and Hiccup always had a great time together.

I caught a glimpse of a land form to the right. I looked over to it. "Hey, Looks like we've found another one." Fully replenished of stamina, I started to gain speed, curious of what we might find on this one.

**Hey again guys! please support and give me reviews. Criticism is welcomed as long as its constructive (telling me what to work on or How to make my writing better). Ideas for future chapters are welcomed and may even be used if they're good enough (and i get your permission). sorry if i have miss spelled anything or have had bad grammar. Like i said this is my first story i have ever done. (Oh and for those who don't know, POV means Point Of View)**

**I will update ASAP :) (For those few who don't know, ASAP means As Soon As Possible)**

**See ya in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys! I'm here with another chapter, like i said ASAP :). Hope you enjoy it :D**

Toothless' POV

I started ascending up through the sky as we approached the unfamiliar island. As we drew in closer, i got an enhanced view of the island. The tropical island flourished with life and was almost completely covered with greenery. The was a small strip of sand on one side and held a huge volcano right smack in the middle of it. If it weren't for all of the trees and the abundance of life, it would have looked almost the same as dragon island.

I got a good view because of my position above the the island. I began to see that black dots which i assumed to be rocks, littered the beach as well as a few patches of missing forestry among the vast abundance of bright, almost neon, green.

"This place is amazing!" Hiccup yelled, competing with whistling wind. I looked down at the top of the volcano to see bright red bubbling liquid contained by a thick wall of solid rock. I glided over it catching the thermal updraft which sent me soar higher in the sky. "What's that?" Hiccup pointer to the beach on the outskirt of the island.

I squinted at it just bareld being able to see a very oddly shaped rock. I was surprised at how hiccup managed to see that rock. "Am i just imagining things or is that a very weirdly shaped rock?" I grumbled at him agreeing that it was indeed very odd. "We should go and check it out"

I glided out of the updraft and commenced a gradual descend. I tilted my wings to start gaining some speed. We approached the beach getting a better view of the rock. In a matter of moments the details started to settle into my eyes. That rock doesn't look like a rock but more like a dragon…

We got in close proximity of the sandy shore so i start to slow down our descend and prepare to land. My paws hit the ground sending a spray of tiny grains of sand forward. Hiccup dismounted me and together we started to approach the dragon with caution. We got ever yet closer. "Toothless! Is that what I think it is!?" I stopped dead in my tracks a few steps away from the still corpse. No way. I couldn't believe my eyes. Is this a dream? I shook my head. It couldn't be.

**How did u guys like it?! please comment or review and as always constructive criticism is always welcome... AS LONG AS IT'S CONSTRUCTIVE (telling me where to improve and what to try to do next time). Thanks to all of you who read this chapter and im looking forward to writing the next one soon :D**

**I will have the next chapter up ASAP as always**

**SEE YA ALL NEXT TIME**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey again you guys! welcome back to another chapter! This is my third one tonight! can you believe it?!  
_**

**_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! sorry if its a bit sloppy, its 10 at night and im tired :P_**

Toothless' POV

I was too shocked to even move right now. Was this a dream? Was i imagining things? I just stared wide eyed at the dark and almost lifeless form in front of me. This wasn't a body of just any dragon , it was the body of a dark sleek one, more specifically a night fury.

I looked back at hiccup who was staring in awe like i previously was. I rotated my head to face the grayish figure again. I inched closer to the unconscious frame with my head neering the ground, keeping my guard up. As i slowly got closer, i became aware of blood spilling out of a gash across it's side, into the sand below, soaking it in a crimson red and that it's wing was most likely broken from the odd positioning of it. It was just barely breathing which meant that it was struggling to stay alive probably from blood loss.

I came even closer inspecting the unfamiliar form further taking notice that it was infact a female telling by how sleek her body was, how much sorter her legs where then mine, and her sent. Her scales where very different from mine. They were a lighter gray colour and had a silvery like gloom emitting off of them. I stopped just before her. This unfamiliar sight made my nerves tingle and a truly unfamiliar emotion run through me, something that i have never felt before, a deep emotion that had never come out before, something that i didn't recognize.

"Toothless" I snapped out of my thoughts and payed attention to the human behind me "What happened to her?!" I stayed silent having no clue as to what happened. "Well don't just stand there! do something!" Why hadn't i done something already? I went up to her and nudged the side of her neck expecting nothing but just taking a shot at trying to wake her up.

Almost as soon as i started nudging her, the unexpected happened. She sprang to her feet sending me propelling backwards from shock. "WHO ARE YOU?!" she growled at me "AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I was too surprised to reply to what she had just said so i remained in silence trying my hardest to say something, but instead all that came out were jumbles of sounds. Before i had time to process what had just been taking place, she lunged at me with extended claws.

I flicked hiccup out of the way as if second nature leaving me not enough time to dodge her attack myself. Fortunately i did have enough time to shift myself enough so that her claws just grazed my scales making shallow cuts that weren't deep enough to cause any real damage.

She landed on top of me placing each front paw on each one of my wings almost pinning me down. To my luck she was a female and didn't weigh very much, allowing me to be able to flip her off and effectively pin her onto the ground. It's funny how quickly the tides can turn while fighting.

She squirmed under the weight of me holding her down. "LET ME GO!" She yelled.

"I'm not going to harm you." Why was she attacking me? I didn't do anything to her, all i was doing was trying to help. She kept squirming trying to reach freedom but altogether, failing. Eventually she gave up and looked up at me, revealing two magnificent silver orbs. All too soon her eyes flickered and she let her head slump to the ground falling back unconscious once again.

I stayed on top of her for a few moments making sure that she was actually unconscious instead of just playing dead. Getting off of her i couldn't help but think that that was not what i expected would happen when i met my first night fury but then again i didn't really know what to expect. Why had she acted like that? Usually a dragon's first instinct wasn't to attack.

"We've got to get her back to Berk" Hiccup announced. I almost forgot that he was even there. I looked back at him. How are we going to manage that?

* * *

Flashback

A male night fury chased me through the night sky gaining on me. I could hear a whistling sound signaling that he was charging up to fire a plasma blast at me. I quickly spun to the left as the shot just barely missed me. He reached my side and swiped his claws down the right side of my body making me scream in pain. I gave him a hard shove in return, sending him toppling out of the sky, landing on the ground with a thud. I tilted my head to see him get up, "I WILL GET YOU EVENTUALLY!" He screamed at me. I beated my wings harder trying to fly away from him. " AND NEXT TIME YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!" He finished. I sped away from him as fast as i could with tears filling my eyes. I reached a storm after flying for who knows how long. Rain hammered down on my bare scales as my adrenaline slowly seeped away. Blood spilled out of my wound like a river of red and pain threatened to consume my entire body. My muscles screamed at me with every beat of my wings and every pulse of my heart. My head started to throb with a pounding headache, dazing me. Five words rang through my head over and over again, 'I will get you eventually'. My wings gave out and i fell from the sky with my wings not responding to the orders i give them. I hit the water with a menacing splash of hypothermic cold and everything fell into blackness.

Without opening my eyes, i returned to the unwelcoming grasp of consciousness. I felt my neck being nudged be something so i jumped up assuming a defensive stance ignoring the searing pain of my new wound. My eyes adjusted in an instant to reveal a night fury. I looked at the dragon and observed that he wasn't the night fury from before - telling by his eyes - which sent a wave of relief down my spine but i still didn't know who he was or what he wanted. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I stared him in the eyes. His bright forest green eyes revealed tones of shock. Still no answer. I didn't want to let this opportunity slip away so i lunged forward at him with claws extended.

He flicked a young human to the side from behind rendering him with almost no time left to save himself. This distracted me for a moment but all it took was a moment to set my attack a bit off course, leaving my opponent with nothing more than a harmless scratch.

I pounced again hoping he hadn't recovered fully from my last attempt. While at the highest peak of my lung, in mid air, the male too leaped forward knocking into my shoulders with his paws. My tail and two rear legs flipped under me and before i knew it i landed flat on my back and pinned by the other dragon. It all happened so fast i didn't have time to react. I was not expecting what move he just pulled on me.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I squirmed and struggled under his weight keeping me down. Every attempt to escape failed. Exhaustion grew on me.

"Yea sure, I'll just get off of you so that you can try to kill me again."

"Please don't kill me." Well what did i have to lose anyways? I was injured, alone, helpless, had no friend, no family, and scared to death of a nightmare come true.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you?"

"Because your a male!" I stopped squirming with my energy completely spent. I looked up at him with our snouts almost close enough to touch, which made me feel even more uncomfortable. Those eyes, they were so bright. The flourished with an abnormally bright spring green. They looked like green fire raging around an endless black pit all concealed in a clear and reflective bowl.

The stare was intense i felt like shriveling up and hiding in a corner despite the fact that we only shared eye contact for a few moments. My eyelids began to feel heavy and in an instant my head fell back onto the ground with a thud, sending everything into blackness.

**Hey u guys! did you like it? tell me if you did in the comments below! as always comments and ideas for chapters to come are always welcome, and so is constructive criticism... AS LONG AS ITS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM (tell me what to work on, what i did poorly, and what to do to make my writing better next time) **

**Thank you for reading this chapter as always, and i hoped you really enjoyed i :)**

**I will get working on the next chapter ASAP as always**

**see you next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! What is up!? Sorry i wasn't able to do one yesterday, I'm a bit busy with school but I'm back here with another chapter, rather longer then the last few ones. Hope you all enjoy this one!**

_**Female Dragons POV**_

I didn't know how long the blackness lasted for though it didn't feel like it lasted very long. Even though i knew that i blacked out because of my injuries and possibly blood lose i was beginning to wonder if i was dead. The constant blackness, i always pushed that thought aside, i mean i can't be dead... right?

Everything started to turn colour. Finally waking up from a dreamless sleep that felt to be hours. My vision came back slow, but eventually it came back. It was a bit dark in this... place. I started taking in my surroundings, the floor was stone and surprisingly warm. No, stone was never warm. I looked around a bit more finding that i was on a stone slab and around me was surrounded with wood. 'This place is a bit weird' i thought to myself. I tried to get up starting with my front paws and i felt an unbearable piercing pain on my right side.

Then it all came back to me. I started to panic not being able to get up because of the wound on my side. It was wrapped with something, but i didn't know what it was. I didn't pay much thought to that though. I was still panicking trying to figure out were i was. I was making some noise now trying to get up but falling constantly because of the unbearable pain my wound caused me. "So i see your awake" a voice came out of no were.

"Who's there!?" i almost yelled out

"Were are you?" I couldn't see him. The room was very shady not much light coming in. I could hear something get up from my right and i instantly looked over there. I saw a dark form getting up off of the floor and heading my way. I started to panic trying to move away from the dragons directing. Trying to shift away from the dragon wasn't easy thanks to my wound.

I was now backed up against a wall. I had no were else to go so i stopped trying to escape. He, well i think it was a he telling by his voice, was still moving my way. He was close now making me more scared then ever. I was helpless, no one to help me, no were to go. The dark form laid down about a foot away from me. I could see him better now. He was another night fury and a male. I started to panic, remembering the one that had been chasing me and left that deep gash in my side.

"It's okay" he said calmly

"W-who are y-you?!" I trembling from fear of being harmed more. My heart felt like it was beating a hundred times a second.

"My name is toothless" what kind of name was that? "And I'm not hear to harm you"

Even though him saying he wasn't going to harm me was a huge relief."W-well h-how do i k-know that!?" i couldn't help the trembling in my voice. I don't know why i said that.

"I guess you will just have to trust me" he said

"What makes you think i will?" i protested

"Well i don't expect you will just yet, but eventually you will"

**Hey again guys! I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter! Please comment and review it would really help me to keep my ideas and thoughts positive about writing this. it means a lot to me if you guys were to give me a comment and/or favorite this story! As always constructive criticism is welcome AS LONG AS IT'S CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM (telling me what to work on, what i didn't do right, what to improve and what i should try to do next time)**

**As always it was a pleasure writing this chapter for you guys! keep reading because this is going to get really interesting as it progresses and i thank all of you for your time!**

**As always i will have another chapter up ASAP **

**SEE ALL OF YOU IN THE NEXT ONE! AND HAVE A GREAT REST OF THE DAY! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey u guys! what is up!? I am here with another chapter of 'Past Problem'! the second one tonight :). I told you all i would get the next chapter in ASAP :P**

**Anyways hope you all enjoy it :)**

_**Female night furies POV**_

"Speaking about trust" he continued "Do you trust me enough to let me know your name?"

I paused for a bit, being skeptically if i should tell him anything about me. After a couple of seconds i decided to go against telling him anything. Well for now at least. Even though i felt like i could trust him. "No" i said trying not to tremble again "I-I still d-don't t-trust you"

"Well, i don't blame you" he had a hint of disappointment in his tone which in turn made me feel a bit bad. No wait. Why should _I_ feel bad? I blocked that emotion out. Suddenly another dragon burst though the door way that i had not seen. It was a storm cutter.

"Alpha toothless" he started "I'm sorry for bothering you but there is a fight that broke out near the great hall"

"Okay, i will be there shortly." and the storm cutter left.

"I am sorry, but i have to leave" the dragon named toothless said "I will be back in a few minutes" With that he got up. "Oh and will you try not to leave? You will end up getting into trouble. I don't want that and i assume you don't either"

"okay..." i trailed off and he left. It was true, i didn't want to get in any sort of trouble and it's not i like i could leave anyways... i mean i can't even stand up without my wound making me lay back down out of pain. I sighed. Then something caught my attention. Did that storm cutter call the other dragon _alpha _toothless?! OH MY GODS! THAT DRAGON WAS AN ALPHA!? I started to panic again. Why would i ever talk to an alpha like that!? Oh no! He's going to punish me for not respecting him unless i get on his good side!

_**Toothless' POV**_

How come a fight or something always have to break out that takes me to resolve when ever i am in the middle of something very important?! This one better be good or else i feel like I'm going to...to... I DON'T KNOW! I sighed in frustration. 'Welcome to the life of being an alpha' i thought at myself as i flew to the great hall. I landed with a thump. All attention turned towards me. There were two monstrous nightmares fighting over what seemed to be a basket of fish. "What seems to be the problem here?" i announced trying to suppress my frustration.

"Well i was just carrying this basked of fish to my humans house so that i could have lunch cause i am hungry" Flame started "and numb nuts over here, thought that this was his basket of fish and that i stole it from him!"

"You did!" Ruby shot back "I had just caught all those fish and put them up beside my humans house and when i come back a few minutes later it was gone! Then i saw you walking around with my basket of fish!"

"First of all How do you even kno-"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled out cutting flame off not able to control my anger now. Both dragons lowered there heads. "SO ALL OF THIS OVER JUST A BASKET OF FISH!?" i was so furious right now and i don't know why. I was never like this. Maybe it was because i had been interrupted talking to the first night fury i have ever seen, over a basket of fish " FLAME FIRST OF ALL WHY WOULD YOU STEAL ANYONE FISH?! THERE IS A WHOLE FEEDING STATION FULL OF FISH!" i kept yelling not knowing when to stop "You guys don't even need to fight i mean, Flame just give Ruby her fish back and go to the feeding station to get your own!" i calmed myself as much as i could. there was a few seconds of silence "Is everything resolved now?!"

"Yes alpha" they both said in unison

"Good now i don't want to have to resolve something pointless from you two ever again" i was calmer now not as angry and frustrated as before but still a little. They just stood there. "Well go on" they bowed and started to leave. Usually i would tell the dragons who bowed to me, not to bow to me, but i didn't feel in the mood to say anything about it right now. I leaped off of the ground and started heading back to my room attached to Hiccup's and Astrid's home. Hiccup and Astrid were married now. I landed beside the entrance to my room with a quiet thump and sat there for a few moment just thinking to myself. Then i headed in.

**Hey again guys! how did you like the 5th chapter?! I am trying to make my chapter longer and get more info into them :). please comment and review my chapters! All ideas for future chapters are welcome as always and the same with constructive criticism... AS LONG AS IT'S CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM (telling me what i did wrong, what i can work on, what to do next time, and how to improve) **

**Anyways! i hope you all loved this chapter and as always i will get the next one up ASAP**

**Have a great rest of the day everyone! cya in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again guys! I am here with a third chapter tonight! wow all in one night... I'm pretty impressed with myself :P **

**Well anyways i will try to do at least 1 chapter a night from now on and thank you for reading my story :D**

**I really hope you guys will like this chapter and ill left you go and read now :)**

_**Female night furies POV**_

Toothless had been gone for a bit, i would say maybe half an hour but i wasn't sure. I was lost in my thoughts then i heard a some what quiet thump just outside this... this... room? I don't know what i was i. I assumed that thump was toothless arriving. No one came in and i didn't hear anyone moving outside. 'Am i hearing things?' i thought to myself. Before i to give some thought to that the entrance to this... room i guess i can call it, opened and Toothless came through the rectangular opening. I guess i wasn't hearing things after all. He started approaching me and he laid down about two feet away from me. I was a bit nervous around him and i didn't know why.

"How are you feeling?" his voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"W-what do y-you m-mean?"

"Well how are your wounds feeling?"

"Um... The s-same?"

"Ok. Well they should start feeling better in a day or two"

"T-toothless"

"Yes?"

"C-can i a-ask you a q-question?"

"Anything"

"A-are you an a-alpha?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well... I d-don't k-know"

"Well you should go to sleep. It's dark out now and you need rest"

"O-okay"

"And don't be afraid i won't hurt you when you sleeping"

"O-okay" I actually believed him this time. He put his head on his front paws and closed his eyes. I really was feeling tired and probably should go to sleep. So i did. It was cold on the floor and i had trouble going to sleep but i finally managed to do it. Blackness fell over me then i started dreaming.

_**Toothless' POV**_

I told the dragoness that she should go to sleep and that i was going to too i rested my head on my front paws and closed my eyes. I didn't actually go to sleep though. I was just pretending. It took her a while to get to sleep and when she finally did i opened my eyes and lifted my head. I just sat there staring at her. This was the most beautiful drogoness that i have ever seen, and the first night fury i have ever seen. I just couldn't stop looking at her. Her dark scales had this beautiful silvery gloom that came off of them in the moonlight that was seeping through the cracks in the roof, even though her scales were all black. Then i noticed that she had started shivering, pulling me out of my deep thoughts, i got up and walked over to her. I laid down behind her and slipped my left wing under her body and put my right wing over her body and embraced her. Her when her smooth scales brushed up against mine i started to get a warm sensation inside of me. Nothing that i have ever felt before. Her cold scales soon turned warm from my embrace and she stopped shivering. Surprisingly she actually didn't wake up. I curled my tail around her and started to fall asleep.

I started dreaming about Hiccup and I flying above the ocean, the thing i love to do the most, just me and Hiccup no one else there. No one else to slow us down from having the best time in the world. This dream was going great. One of the best dreams i have had in a while, then something woke me up. I open my eyes and saw that the dragoness in my embrace was stirring in her sleep, something didn't feel right. She let out a whimper and started squirming, i could tell she was still asleep though because her eyes were still closed. She let out a whimper louder then the rest and woke up. She was breathing heavily. "It's ok. It's ok. It was just a dream" i said as soothingly as i could. My embrace tightened. I felt her tuck her head under my wings and she started to fall asleep again. I could feel he chest growing and falling when she breathed. That warm sensation i felt earlier grew greater now and it felt good, something i have never felt before. I soon fell back asleep into blackness. This time no dream. The last dream i had was so good and i wanted to have it again but, i just wasn't having any dreams.

**Hey guys! how did you like it? If all goes well then i will announce the dagoness' name in the next chapter :) Please comment and review if you did or didn't like this story! it really would help if you review :) any ideas for future chapters is and always will be welcome and i even may use them :) if there really that good (and i get your permission). Constructive criticism is welcome... AS LONG AS IT'S CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM (telling me what did didn't do very good, what to work on, how to do something better, or what to do next time to improve something)**

**As always i will get a new chapter in ASAP but i think this is the last one for tonight :)**

**Cya all next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again guys! whats up!? ready to read yet another chapter!? Hope you all love this one!**

_**Toothless' POV**_

I woke up after what seemed to be forever. Still pressed up against the dragoness in my warm embrace . I had to go and wake Hiccup up and start the day. So, i slowly rose up out of my embrace as careful as i could so that i didn't awake the dragoness. She didn't wake up which was good. I headed out the door and flew up onto the rooftop above Hiccup's room, as usual, and started to jump up and down, making noise to wake him up. It was early in the morning, at the first light of the day, as usual. I'm more of a morning person. Ever since i arrived on Berk,I've always woke up at the same time, every single morning.

"ALRIGHT, alright, Toothless, I'm up!" Then i went down to the front door as usual and waited for Hiccup to come out. Surely enough after a few minutes, he did. Hiccup yawned "Hey bud" he started "why do you have to wake me up so early? I mean i would like some sleep once in a while" I grinned and nuzzled his stomach. I felt him start scratching my head and i started to purr not able to help myself. He started scratching faster then he slowly mover up the side of my head and started scratching that special spot that every dragon had. Then i dropped to the ground with full satisfaction. "Ready to start our day?" I frowned. I always hated starting the day. We always woke up and had to do about an hours worth of chores like, filling the feeding stations, lighting torches, getting the ships ready to sail, and so on. But it was all worth it because in the end, once we were done all our chores me and Hiccup always went flying together, my favorite part of the day.

* * *

_**Female night furies POV**_

I was in the the middle of a dream of me and Toothless flying through the sky, over the deep blue ocean, the fresh smell of salt filling my nose. All the sudden everything turned dark, into night time. I was no longer in the air but on the ground and Toothless was not there anymore. I started feeling alone, cold, venerable, and sad. I had been alone all my life, i never had any friends nor family. My family was killed and i have never had any time to make real friends because i have always been to busy running away from the thing i feared even more then death its self. That night fury that had almost killed me that night was the one i have been running away from since i can remember and he was the one that killed my family. I was deeply saddened now, that one night furry had ruined my whole life. As if almost on cue, out of the bush came that horrible night fury. I was now frightened down to the bone. He lunged at me pinning me down. I couldn't do anything because i was too petrified to even move. He raised his claws about to bring them down on me hard, then i woke up.

I woke up. "It's ok, It's ok. It was just a dream" Toothless said in a soothing voice. It was dark in the room i was in and something was embracing me. Toothless was embracing me. I felt really warm temperature wise and sensationally. I felt really good. I didn't want to say anything because i didn't want to ruin the moment, so i just tucked my head under his wing and started falling back asleep.

**Hey u guys! did you like it?! I'm gonna try to get another one done hopefully tonight :) please comment and review about this chapter, i would really appreciate it! And a special thanks to ****dreamgrl95 for being my first reviewer! That made me really happy and want to continue! So thank you dreamgrl95 I really appreciate it!**

**I will have my next chapter up ASAP And thanks to all of you who supported me by reading my first story ever!**

**See you all in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm hear with a second! chapter tonight! I'm on a roll... Well anyways i hope you all love it! Cya at the end!**

_**Female night furies POV**_

I woke up, but to much of my disappointment Toothless was no longer there. I felt a bit cold, now that there was no longer any dragon to keep me warm. 'Why would _Toothless _do that for _me_?' i thought to myself. 'he was probably just... um... i don't know really'. I was flustered with the thought of Toothless embracing me like that last night and why he did it. I got up and was shocked about how much less my gash hurt. Well it barley hurt at all. I could finally get up and walk around. I started to walk around the room. It was about the size or a small cave but square. Everything was wood except for the stone slab i was sleeping on last night. This place was cozy, not too big and not too small.

I saw the entrance and approached it slowly. When i stopped right in front of the small rectangular opening and thought about what Toothless had said yesterday. '_O__h and will you try not to leave? You will end up getting into trouble. I don't want that and i assume you don't either_' i thought for a while. I mean really, what trouble could i get myself into? Well i did have a big wound and if i met any unfriendly dragons out there then i would probably end up getting even more hurt... or worse. Eventually i came to the decision of not going out.

Instead i ended up just laying back down and resting. 'I hope Toothless will come back soon' I thought. As if on cue, Toothless came through the door. I was really excited but i felt like i needed to contain it so i did.

"So i see your awake" Toothless said.

"Yes i am" i said with a slight smile that i couldn't hold in.

"I'm sorry if i was gone for a bit there" he laid down right in front of me.

"It's okay." He smiled. Honestly, i have to say he looked pretty cute, wait no. I will not think of this dragon like that.

"So..." he trailed off "Do you trust me enough to tell me your name now?"

I felt disappointed at myself for not telling him when he first asked. "Moonlight"

"That's a beautiful name" he said with a smile " I mean your name is pretty cool..." he trailed off. If you could see a dragon blush then my whole face would be red right now, and i think his might be too.

"Thanks" our conversation was starting to become a bit awkward. "I wish i could say the same about yours" There was a silence for a couple of seconds.

"Hows your wound feeling?"

"Better then before"

"How are you feeling?"

"Um... I don't know?"

"Well then who should i ask?" Toothless said with humour. He laughed lightly. There were another few moments of silence between us. I honestly don't really know how to talk to other dragons. Well I've never really had anyone else to talk to. "Can you walk?" Toothless caught me off guard

"I don't know" why did I say that? I knew that i could. "I mean yes" I corrected myself before he could say anything else.

"Well that's good. Do you want me to show you around?"

"Around were?"

"Well the island of course"

"Oh yeah, sure" I wasn't stuttering anymore. I had been stuttering a lot the other day because i didn't know if i could trust Toothless and i was scared. Well, i still don't know if i can trust Toothless, i mean he seems trust worthy... so i guess I'll trust him? He got up and started walking towards the exit, I followed.

**Hey guys! What is up!? Did you guys like it? Or did you love it?! Please let me know by reviewing! I'm going to try to get a third chapter done tonight but don't be sad if i don't get one done. I'm having a blizzard were i am and i might have to shovel the driveway a third time before i go to sleep and it may leave me with no time to write a third chapter so don't be disappointed :l . **

**As always! i will have the next chapter up ASAP! If i don't get another one done tonight then i will most likely get another one done tomorrow :)**

**Cya all next chapter! PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! I'm back with another chapter! I tried my best to make this one longer, and I'm going to try to make the future chapters as long as this one as well. I am sorry that i wasn't able to get the chapter up yesterday or the day before. Hope you guys enjoy!**

_**Moonlights POV**_

A few steps later we reached the exit of this shady room. My eyes filled up with blinding light the second i stepped out of the room. My eyes were still trying to adjust to the lighting. It took a few moments but surely my eyes were back to normal. The sunshine was felt great shinning down on my dark scales. I was looking at the sky now, it was a bright blue with only a few clouds in sight. Then i turned my gaze upon a human settlement to my right once i heard some buzzing and strange noises. My eyes widened. A _HUMAN _settlement. My heart was now racing and i started to panic. I stumbled back into the dim room i had just got out of almost falling down. I hadn't had very good experiences with humans before. Last time i met one it tried to cut my head in two with a huge battle axe.

"Toothless!" I yelled "There are _humans_ out there!"

"Yes, Yes it's okay moonlight"

"How is it _okay_?! Humans KILL dragons and your saying that it's OKAY?"

"These humans don't kill dragons" Toothless was calm and i didn't see why. I mean humans were the number one enemy of dragons. "You don't have to be afraid"

"Last time i saw a human he almost killed me!" I pushed my head lower to reveal a big scare just below my neck and just above my shoulder blades. Remember i said that the last time i met a human it tried to split my head in two? Well he _just_ mist my head.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you first" He frowned and looked at the ground. "But i promise you that these humans are not going to hurt you"

"You did say berk didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Don't you know that Berkians are in the top three for dragons most hated people."

"yes but that was before the vikings made peace with the humans."

"How did that happen?" I was fully curios now. My pupils were dilated now begging him to explain. I could have never imagined in my wildest dreams that vikings would ever come to peace with dragons, let alone Berkians.

"Well it all started when a certain boy tamed a certain dragon and killed the red queen." My eyes widened at him saying this. The red queen was dead!? How is that possible?! She's one of the most powerful dragons ever created, and worst of all she was among the most evil dragons ever created. I was too shocked to say anything. But how did a single dragon manage to bring down the red queen? She was almost invincible. Few things in this world are able to penetrate her Unmanageably thick and tough hide. "Are you okay?" Toothless broke me out of my thoughts catching me off guard.

"Huh? What?" I came to realization of what he had actually asked me. "Oh... Ya, I'm fine."

"Do you still want to take a look around the island?"

"No, not really. I think i might just hang around in hear for a bit longer." I really didn't feel like meeting a human right now. The only experiences I have had with them were them mostly trying to kill me, considering that night furies were the most dangerous, and the vikings most feared dragon. You could imagine that every human that caught site of my would try to kill me because the thought of the head of a night fury on there wall would be a huge accomplishment for them and there family, and it would be something worth bragging about. I meant shooting down a night fury is hard enough but killing one is a huge challenge to humans. Only one human in history has ever brought down a night fury. That was Drago-Bludfist, and he used the skin of that night fury as a cape. Just thinking his name makes a shiver go down my spine.

"Are you sure your okay?" Toothless once again snapped me back into reality. I guess i was hanging in my thoughts longer then i thought.

"Yes." i said in a hush voice "I was just thinking to myself" i was looking at the ground, not because i was sad. Well i was, at the thought of that poor night fury, but not enough to make my look at the ground in sadness. Truthfully i don't know why i was looking at the ground. I shook my head and laid down in the ground. Toothless copied my actions. "Do you want to tell me about yourself?" I asked Toothless in a graceful manor.

"Okay" he seemed to be pondering about something.

* * *

_**Toothless' POV**_

Moonlight was just sitting there starring at the ground it looked like something was wrong. "Are you okay?" I couldn't help but ask, wondering what was on her mind.

"Yes." She replied. "I was just thinking to myself". She was kinda quiet and isn't good with keeping a conversation going, it's almost like she's never talked to another dragon before. No. I shook that thought out of my head. That can't be the reason she's like this. I mean there are plenty of other reasons. I just waited for her to say something not trying to rush her. She was in the shadows, my skylight wasn't open because it was cold out yesterday and i didn't want her getting cold, but she did anyways. The were only a couple streams of light glooming in from between wall boards that weren't snug against each other. "Can you tell me about yourself?"

"Okay..." I trailed off. I didn't know if i should tell her the deeper stuff yet like the fact that I'm an alpha, i killed the red death, and so on. I decided not to. "Well, my favourite colour is silver, the only food i have ever had is fish, I'm an early bird, I don't like bragging about stuff, and i like people to call me by my normal name." I smiled at her. I didn't realize what that last part could lead to until after i said it.

"Why would people not call you by your _normal_ name?"

"Umm... Never mind."

"And when i say i want to know about you, i don't mean shallow stuff, i mean like stuff about _you_"

"Okay..." Should i tell her? I mean she didn't trust me enough to tell me her name just yesterday and now she wants me to tell her my back story?

"Well?" She caught me off guard.

"Okay." i decided to tell her my back story but leave out the stuff like killing the red death and defeating the alpha bewilderbeast. "Well, I grew up on an island with my family, like any other normal night fury. One day i was out looking for something but i can't remember what it was... Anyways i was looking for something and i was far away from the island, I ran into a wall of deep fog and decided to investigate. I didn't yet know that, that wall of fog belonged to the red queen and soon i was unable to think for myself or move my body the way _I _wanted to. The red queen was now in control of me. I was stuck in her control, attacking human settlements. Most of the time was berk. I hated killing other things, so instead of fighting the humans i always flew around disabling the weapons like catapults by shooting them. I stayed like that for 4 years. Every time i tried to escape, somehow the red queen would know and would take control of me again. After about a year i just gave up trying to escape. One night i was out attacking berk again and this small human child shot me down with something that fires a net. I fell out of the night sky. Before i hit the ground i hit a series of trees and half of my tail fin got cut off."

I lifted my tail fin up into the light so that she could see the prosthetic half of my tail fin. She looked in horror at my tail fin. She was starring, like she was in a trance or something. I pulled my tail fin away from her gaze and back to the ground, which also pulled her out of her trance.

"I-I'm sorry" She stuttered.

"No need to be." I tried to smile "It was somewhat of a miracle" She tilted her head in confusion at me. "I'll explain later. Now why don't you tell me about you?"

**Hey again guys! how did you like it? Was it long enough for your liking? Please review my chapter I really appreciate it! And new story ideas are always welcome and i may even use them if there good enough (and you get my permission) **

**As always i will have the next chapter up ASAP**

**Well, Thanks for reading my story guys! And I'll see all you guys in the next Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! Whats up!? I'm back with another chapter today! I'm trying to make up for the days that i missed. This chapter isn't as long as the other one but i hope that to you guys, it's just as good. Well, enjoy!**

_**Hiccup's POV**_

Toothless has been in his room with the other new night fury since we brought her home. He's barely ever come out of that room. All he's been doing was waiting for her to wake up and gain consciousness. I don't blame him, i mean he hasn't seen another night fury in Thor knows how long. She's been out for about a week and a half now and I'm starting to worry because he will never let me in to check up on her, he won't let anyone in. I sighed. I'm in the Forge right now. Just scratching away at my book with a piece of charcoal. I was just drawing Toothless with that other night fury. Surprisingly all my drawing turn out to be pretty good.

"Hey" I almost jumped out of my seat and turned around.

"ASTRID!" I yelled in shock "You know how easily i get scared!"

"Well... that's not my problem" Astrid had a grin on her face now

"Just don't do that again... please"

"What ever you say, Oh Great Dragon Master" she said statistically.

I got up "Oh come here you" I pulled her into a quick kiss. "So what you up to?"

"I just thought I'd come down to check up on you."

"More like scare me to death"

She had another big grin on her face "Well... I can't say it's not fun scaring you" I frowned

"What ever"

"So what you working on?"

"Nothing really. You know, I was just drawing"

"Were is Toothless? I haven't seen him much in the past week and a half."

"Oh yea... I'll have to fill you and the rest of the village in on that later today."

"Okay, well i need to go feed Stormfly"

"See you later Astrid" I waved as she was leaving.

"See you later Hiccup" I sighed closing my book.

"Well... Time to start another day of cheifing on berk" I muttered to myself. I left the Forge to go start my day on berk. Chiefing was a very hard position and i don't know how my dad had done it for years. I sighed and kept on walking.

_**Toothless' POV**_

"Why don't you tell me about you?" I asked her curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it" She put a sad expression on her face and looked at the ground. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. By the looks of it she has a terrible past. Maybe that's why she was having the bad dreams. I started to feel even worse for her. She must have a very bad past if it haunts her dreams too.

"That's fine. You don't have to right now."

"Thank" I sighed. I wish she would just tell me what's troubling her. Well i guess I'm no better because i left out a lot of my life.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

A wave of sadness washed over me once Toothless asked me about my past. I couldn't help but not want to talk about it, so i denied his request. I looked at the ground. And i felt tears build up in my eyes remembering about my family and my life of running. I didn't want to cry in front of Toothless, but if i didn't do something about it soon the i think i will. "I'm feeling tired"

"You can go to sleep if you want" He had the most soothing voice i have ever heard. Not that i have heard a lot of dragons before.

"Thanks" I really was starting to feel tired again though so good thing i used that so i didn't cry. I curled up on the smooth wood underneath me and closed my eyes. I didn't go to sleep just yet because i was curios as to what Toothless would do. I waited a few more seconds and i heard Toothless quietly slump down in front of me. I was kind of disappointed that he didn't give me a warm embrace like last night. Why was i disappointed? I shouldn't feel disappointed, I've slept by myself for my whole life and i didn't have a problem with it. Or is that the reason why i was disappointed?

**Hey again guys! how did you like it? Please review i would really appreciate it and if you really loved it please favorite! I really would appreciate it!As always, Ideas are welcome for future chapter and if it's good enough (and i get your permission) i might even use it! Well hope you guys lloved this chapter!**

**As always i will have the next chapter up ASAP**

**Cya all later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! so sorry for updating this chapter so late. I have been doing lots of school work recently and haven't been able to write for this story. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Toothless' POV**_

Why can't i just stop looking or thinking of her for even one second? I sat there for Thor knows how long, just starring at Moonlights sleeping form watching her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. I couldn't help but stare. I felt like i was in an endless trance that i couldn't come to pull myself out of. Moonlight was just so... so... beautiful.

"Alpha Toothless" A voice came from behind me and instantly took me out of the trance i thought i would never come out of.

"Yes Cloudjumper?" I voiced back.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" He voiced quietly trying not to wake the sleeping dragoness.

"Yes, and please don't call me alpha. I've already told you" I really didn't like being called alpha, it gets on my nerves.

"Well with all fairness, you did earn the title" I just sighed and stood up walking towards the doorway. I walked out of the slightly big entrance. When i reached outside i saw that it was almost sun set and the light of day was growing weaker. Had i really been starring at Moonlight for that long?

"What is it?" I casually spoke to the dragon standing before me.

"Well, you've been sitting in that room for the past week and a half without coming out, and the dragons of the village are starting to grow rather worried. I mean you still haven't told them what you have discovered yet, so they are starting to think that something has happened to there dear alpha. I have tried to keep them calm and tell them that everything is fine with you but there starting to ask questions and i just don't think i can keep them for much longer"

"I see your problem Cloudjumper. Tomorrow i will call for a gathering and share the news with all the dragons on the island. Do you think you can survive one more night?"

"Yes sir" The red stormcutter in front of me started to turn his body around.

"One more thing" The stormcutter turned his head around and looked at me with his dilated pupils.

"Yes?"

"I command you to stop calling me alpha and sir, and just call me by my name"

"As you wish... Toothless" The red stormcutter turned his head back around and took off with his four wings propelling him up fast.

I turned to see the now setting sun just beside the treeline. I laid down on the ground watching as the sun set. I always love watching the sun set, but usually my best friend Hiccup would accompany me. I then realized just how much time i had been spending away from Hiccup and just how much i missed him. I laid there watching the last of the daylight fall beneath the horizon and slowley seep away frome the sky. The cool late afternoon breeze calmly swept over me lightly tickling my scales. I closed my eyes and listened to the rustling leaves created by the wind in the forest just beside my home.

I opened my eyes and laid them on the now slightly quiet village. Some windows were still lite by the small light that a candle fire produced. The wind started to pick up now and i got a slight chill so i decided to get up and go back into my room to company the sleeping dragoness.

**Hey again guys! How did you like it? please review and comment on my story i love getting feed back from my readers! and any feed back is appreciated! Thank you all who took the time to read this story and chapter!**

**As always i will have the next chapter up ASAP.**

**cya next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I back here with a, rather long chapter. I am trying to catch up on the days that i missed and i am trying my hardest to write the story with more depth and i will start to put in a lot more emotions into the story as it progresses. I hope you all enjoy this one!**

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I didn't have any bad dreams that night, which was surprising. Normally i would have a bad dream about that certain dragon every night and have to go back asleep terrified and afraid. I was trying to fight the urge to wake up but eventually i did. I woke up, entangled in a warm embrace by another dragon. I didn't remember about Toothless and i became scared and started to fight and squirm, desperate to get free. Eventually i broke free of the embrace. I turned around to see Toothless looking at me with questionable eyes. "Why do you keep hugging me at night like that?!" I almost shouted at him.

"Because you keep shivering at night so i decide to warm you up."

"Oh... okay" I feel really embarrassed and bad about raising my voice at him. I mean he was only trying to help right?

"Well i can stop if you want"

"No! Please don't stop!" I almost shouted back before thinking. Why did i say that, now Toothless is going to think I'm weird. "I mean, you can if you want to"I said before he could say anything back . I inwardly groaned. 'Your just making a fool out of yourself' i thought to myself. I sighed on the inside. Truthfully i did like it when Toothless did that for me, it makes me feel... warm inside. I looked back up at Toothless. He was smirking at me. "What?!"

"It's just your so unsure of what your saying. It's actually kinda funny." Toothless kept smirking and i frowned at him. I didn't know what to do or say. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, um, good?"

"Is that a good or, _good_?"

"Um good" This was kind of getting awkward now.

"How is your wound feeling?" I actually didn't notice my wound until he mentioned it, and it only slightly hurt.

"Wow. Actually not that bad."

"Well that's good" He started smiling at me. I was still feeling awkward and i didn't know why. My heart was beating a bit faster then normal. "Well i have to leave for a couple of minutes. Do you mind staying here for a bit?"

"No" I really didn't want him to leave. I hate being alone, but he has his reasons to leave right?

"Well that's good." He was still smiling at me. Why does he smile so much? "Well i will see you in a bit."

"Okay" He turned and left me alone. A couple minutes have passed by since he left now. My stomach growled. I was really really hungry. I didn't eat yesterday did i? I really wanted to go out and get myself some food but, i don't know i mean would that be a smart choice? Eventually i decided against it because Toothless said he'd be back in a couple of minutes, and i could ask him when he gets back.

_**Toothless' POV**_

I told Moonlight that i would be back in a couple of minutes and then i left. The morning sun was shinning down on me warming up my scales. A soft breeze of fresh salty sea air seeped up my nostrils to my delight. I always love mornings. I fanned out my wing soaking in every last bit of sunlight possible for a minute or two. Then i took off.

I could fly through town now instead of having to walk because when me and Hiccup got back to berk after we found Moonlight, Hiccup put on that tail fin that he designed so that i could fly on my own. I flew of lots of wood structures and found Cloudjumped near the middle of town i landed silently. "Good morning Cloudjumper" I greeted the slightly red Stormcutter from behind. He turned around.

"Morning, Toothless." He returned kindly. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes. What about you?" I really didn't get much sleep because i couldn't keep my mind from wondering about Moonlight. I had so many questions to ask her but i would have to ask her later.

"Yes, i had a very good sleep." His eyes dilated eyes were peering down at me Because he was sitting up right.

"Cloudjumper?"

"Yes Toothless?"

"Could you do me a favour and gather all the dragons to meet in front of the great hall?"

"Why yes, of course Toothless"

"Thank you" The stormcutter leaped up off the ground and started to call all the dragons to the great hall. I also leaped off the ground to go by the docks and pick up a basket of fish for the dragoness back at my room waiting for my return. I found a decent sized basket of fish and carried it back to my room with my four paws. I sett the basket down before i landed, then i landed silently just to the left of it. I grabbed it carefully so that i didn't tear thought the soft wood that was weaved together.

I dragged it inside to see the waiting dragoness inside. "Hello again"

"Hi"

"Are you hungry?" I already knew the answer but i asked anyways.

"Starving" I pulled the basket of fish into view and spilled it onto the floor.

"Well here is breakfast" She started to dig in. She wasn't wolfing it down like i thought she would, but instead she eat one fish at a time. "I'm sorry but i have to go out again for a bit."

"Aren't you going to eat?" I really was hungry after all but i needed to get to the gathering so i didn't keep the other dragons waiting long.

"No. I will eat later."

"Ok. Well thank you for bringing me food"

"No problem" I smiled at her and turned around. I walked through the slightly large entrance. As soon as i got out, the suns rays started to beam down on my skin. The heat felt great and i wish i could just sit here sun bathing, but i had to get to the gathering. I leaped skyward, in the direction of the big building on top of a hill that the vikings call the great hall.

Soon enough i was at the gathering sitting in front of all the dragons. I never really had a problem with speaking to a crowd because i have lots of confidence in myself. I mean who would i be if i had enough nerve to challenge an alpha bewilderbeast but i was too afraid to speak to a crowd of dragons?

"Hello everyone" I greeted all the dragons of the village "I have some news for you. I know that you are all wondering why i was in my room for a week and a half and i didn't come out much, and i am hear to explain to you all just why that is" there were murmurs through out the crowd of dragons and i waited for everyone to settle down. The dragons noticed me waiting and soon they all got quiet. Then i started up again "As you all know, me and my human Hiccup go on morning flights every day. Well this time we found a new island and we decided to explore it. We landed on one of the beaches and we found an injured female night fury" There were gasps though out the crowed now and they started to grow louder. Then dragons started to ask questions.

"What's her name?"

"Will we be able to see her?"

"When do we get to meet her?"

"Is she your mate?" That one caught me of guard. They kept asking more questions and they wouldn't let me continue. My second in command and mentor seemed to take sight of this. Cloudjumper roared out and soon the crowed was silent.

"Thank you Cloudjumper" all he did was nod end urge me to continue. "Now i know all of you want to meet her and have questions of your own but I'm afraid i can't answer them right now. All i ask of you is to not disturb me unless it is important and when the time comes for me to show her around the village, that you all try not to stare at her and crowd around her" There were some murmurs going around the crowd again "Am i clear?!" they all nodded "Good. Now you can all go back to your daily tasks at hand." The dragons started to leave one by one and soon cloudjumper was the only one left accompanying me. "Is there something you want to ask me Cloudjumper?"

"No Toothless" He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He sat there starring at me, his very dilated pupils were boring into me as if he were searching for something in my soul.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I was starting to get creeped out by his intense starring.

"Oh I'm sorry Toothless, I was just... uh, never mind" The giant lizard leaped off the ground and glided towards the town. Sometimes i don't get Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper is a very wise dragon and can be playful but he's just plain hard to understand, i mean I'm good friends with him and we have known each other for quite a long time now and i still find him hard to understand. I didn't give mush more thought to that though. Pretty soon i leaped skyward again with the sun deeply warming my scales, and headed for my room and the awaiting dragoness.

**Hey guys! How did you like it?! Please let me know in the reviews and i really do appreciate it when i get reviews, i motivates me to keep writing this story and to work hard on it and it just makes me feel happy in ****general, so if you would comment something nice for me or give me some things to work on then that would be wonderful! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i will see you all next time!**

**As always i will get the next chapter up ASAP for all of you readers! **

**Have a good night or rest of the day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! How are you doing? Did you miss me? Sorry i haven't been able to get this chapter in for a couple of days, but i will be getting more in, a lot faster because I got a new project at school which is writing a fanfiction story. So hope you all enjoy this! (i made it extra long to make up for time lost)**

_**Toothless' POV**_

A warm breeze rushed over me as i soared over the village i call home. All i wanted to do at this point was close my eyes and left the warmth envelope me. As tempting as it was, i still didn't do that, i had a dragoness waiting for me back at my house. I slowly turned to the direction of my bedroom and started to slowly descend towards it. Today would be a perfect day to be flying up high in the sky, there were puffy clouds out and a bright vibrant blue just above that. The heat streaming down from the sun would compensate for the cold air that would be rushing around my scales as i streamlined through the bright ocean of blue that lied just above me. If only i would be able to do that. I frowned at imagining what a great day it would be to be flying today. I sighed and arrived at my destination. All i could do was look up at the sky and wish i could spend the day surfing through the air carelessly. I broke away from my gaze into the bright blue summer sky and turned towards the rectangular entrance to my left, and walked in to the dragoness expecting me.

I walked in and saw the dragoness walking along the sides of the room looking intently at the walls. "Hi" I announced my presence trying not to startle her. She almost jumped through the roof right after i said that. So much for not trying to startle her.

She turned around to see me with her silvery eyes"Oh. Hey. It's just you." She started gazing away from me.

"Well who else do think it would be?" I'm trying to get a conversation going, but for some reason with her it's, i don't know, there's something about her that makes it hard or feel awkward to talk to. When i would talk to her my heart rate goes up slightly and i start to feel awkward or some were along those lines.

"Oh, um, i don't know" Her gaze turned back to the wall again.

"What are you looking at?" I was really concerned as to why she was looking at a wall, i mean whats interesting enough about a wall that makes you want to stare at it? Her head snapped away from her gaze towards the wall and turned towards me instead.

"Oh, nothing." I looked at her skeptically and decided to just let it go.

"Alright. Well do you want to take a look around the village now?" I really did want her to get a good look around my home and it's good for her to get out and about. I think it helps with the healing, and i didn't want her cooped up in my room for a long time.

"Okay. Sure" I was relieved that she said yes. I didn't know how i would get her out if she didn't say yes.

"Okay, then follow me." I turned away from her and i casually walked out of the wood box into the warm sunlight.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

Toothless just asked me if i wanted to take a tour around his village and i said yes but, I'm not sure if i really do want to. I don't know how to interact with other dragons very well and what if they don't like me? What do i do then? What if one of them attacks me? Would Toothless protect me? Now that I've actually thought about it, i regret saying yes, but there was no turning back now so i followed Toothless out of the square room that held me.

The soft warm breeze swept across my scales and instantly started to warm me. The sun shone down on my light black scales and the warmth poured though my skin. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of sunlight finally shining down on my once again. All i wanted to do at this moment was find a nice big rock and sunbath on it. This felt so great. It felt as if all my worries and troubles just vanished.

"Now do you want to sit hear in the sun or come with me while i show you around?" a voice appeared to my right out of no where and i jumped with surprise. I looked over to were the voice came and i saw Toothless starring at me with deep green and yellow eyes. I had forgot that he was right beside me once i reached the sunlight.

"Um, I'm pretty tempted to stay here right now" I really did want to stay here and just sunbath.

"Oh come on, you'll love the village." I didn't move for a couple of seconds. I just starred into his bright green and yellow eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, i could just star at them all day. Wait, what? No. Why are you thinking of him that way? I mentally shook my head and turned my gaze away from him to see the human settlement just down a slope.

"Okay. What ever you say" I waited for him to take the lead. He didn't move and i was scarred that he might want me to lead the way.

"Well do you want to start hear?" The question caught me off guard.

"Oh, yeah, sure"

"Okay well this is my humans house. His name is Hiccup. Hiccups mate also lives hear, and i do to, well in the room that we just came out of. Hiccup is the chief of this human settlement known as berk."

"What's a chief?" I blurted out.

"It's what humans call there alpha's" He answered back.

"Oh. Okay" Now i felt stupid.

Toothless continued explaining about his human and his home. I learned that Toothless' humans mate is named astride and she rides a deadly nadder. I also learned that humans call there mates: Husband for the male and wife for the female. Then Toothless started to walk towards the village. I learned a great deal about the village, what it holds, the places in it, and i even got to meet a couple of new dragons named Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch. Meatlug was a very motherly like gronkle, Stormfly was a blue deadly nadder with a big ego and was also the dragon that Toothless' humans, wife rides. She had a big ego but she was also very nice, as long as you weren't insulting her ego. I learned that when Hookfang tried it and he earned a hard hit with her tail, and it was hard enough that he fell down. Hookfang was a red monsterous nightmare also with a big ego, and he considers himself a ladies man. Hookfang sounds a lot like his rider. Barf and Belch was a green Hideous zippleback. They spent most of there time arguing and fighting over nothing, and sounded just like there riders. All the dragons sounded exactly like there rider(s) except in dragon form. I learned that these dragons were the first to be trained in the history of berk and were also all Toothless' friends.

Toothless continued to show me around the village. I was actually enjoying the tour of the village that Toothless was providing for me. Almost all the dragons and dragoness' that i met were very kind and welcoming to me. I've never felt like this before. What i saw in the village known as Berk astounded me. Just a couple days ago i still thought that Berk was a dragon murdering island where you would kill or be killed. Now dragons and humans in this island co-exist in almost perfect harmony. What astounded me was the thought that the two species that had been at war for hundreds of years now look like they couldn't exist without one another.

"So how am i doing with the grand tour?" Toothless broke me out of my deep thoughts.

"Your doing a wonderful job." I said as sweet as i could. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. A warm feeling started to spread throughout me. This was the first time in a long time that i felt… safe, good, _happy_. That thought sent a warm shiver up my spine, not the bad shiver though. "Thank you for showing me around the village." He really did, do a great job of showing me around. I learned a great deal about Berk, its dragons, its people, and its past.

"Well, it's the least that i could do." His smile grew even more. His fiery green eyes bored into mine. His stare pulled me out of reality and blocked everything out except for him. I was in what seemed to be an endless trance. "I'm not completely done yet."

"You're not?" I tilted my head in question.

"Nope. Now let me show you a very special and secret place." My curiosity grew. What could be so special? He turned facing the forest and started walking towards the mass tangle of trees. I followed him.

* * *

We were now walking through the tangle of the forest grounds. I was growing concerned about where Toothless was taking me. I couldn't get the thought out of my head that he might be taking me to where no one is so he could hurt me. 'Why would he do that? Why would you consider that he might do something to you?' I thought to myself. 'Well it's never bad to be safe.' I stopped thinking about that and decided to keep my guard up, just incase he did try to do something. We have been walking a while and i was growing impatient. "Where are we going?" I was getting a little too impatient.

"C'mon, were almost there." This place must be pretty secret for it to be all the way out here, and we must be actually going somewhere because if he was going to do something to me, he would have already done it.

We reached the edge of what seemed to be a clearing. I walked forward with Toothless just a little bit in front of me to my left. We nearing an edge that seemed to be a large hole in the ground.

**Hey you all! what up!? how did you like this chapter? please comment and review on my story, it's really appreciated and makes my want to keep writing more than i do right now (if that is possible). So let me know what you think and maybe you could give me ideas for the future chapters.  
Thanks for reading my story and i will cya all next time! **

**As always i will update ASAP. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! what up!? I've got another chapter here and I'm trying to make them longer then 1200 words now. So enjoy.**

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I curiously, but cautiously, stalked up to the shaded ledge of where Toothless was leading me. It looks like Toothless was actually leading me somewhere after all. I could hear the slight noise of trickling water through the sound of the rustling in the thicket of leaves and tree branches above, caused by the slight breeze. Toothless motioned me off to the right just before i could peek over the edge, to see what was in the huge hole. I looked at Toothless and he motioned me to the right again. I really wanted to see what was over the edge, but i didn't let curiosity get the best of me so i sighed and followed him.

Soon i saw a wide crevice in the ledge, held open by big rocks and boulders. Toothless walked towards it and I followed him. The crevice wasn't as wide as it looked from far away. It wasn't easy for me to get through the narrow passageway, and the random trees sticking out didn't help either. At times my wound would hurt because i would have to twist or turn an awkward way. I couldn't grasp why or how Toothless got through it so easily, i mean he's bigger than me and more broad and he can get through it with ease but i can't and I'm smaller and more sleek than him.

Eventually i did get through the annoying crevice and when i did, my breath was taken away with what i saw. This place was so beautiful. There were tall walls surrounding an open area with a pond in the middle. There were small trees and shrubs around the edge or were the clearing met the wall and there were only a few big trees throughout the entire place."This place is so... beautiful." You could see the streams of light breaking through the white fluff of clouds. There was the sound of birds cherping and almost no breeze at all.

"I thought you might like it." Toothless gracefully said back. "You know... this place is actually very special."

I knew that this place was special, well from how beautiful and peaceful it was but i think that Toothless meant something more then that, and curiosity got the best of me, so i replied "And why is that?"

"Well this is where it all started." I was in question. I tilted my head to the side.

"Where what started?" I was still confused. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well... Maybe you want to lay down. It's a long story but you don't have to hear it if you don't want to." He shifted from sitting up to the laying down position. I don't know if i do want to hear the _the great big story _. I kinda just wanted to lay down on that rock and sun bath. I thought about it for a moment and curiosity got the best of me once again.

"Sure. I would love to hear your story." I slumped down in front of him staring into the lush of his calm green eyes. I swear he could stare straight into my soul. I felt heat rising up my face. Me and Toothless were close enough to touch. He looked away from me.

"Well. I was Fifteen. It all started on an afternoon night with no clouds in sight. Me and my group of dragons were raiding berk like normal. Everything was going according to the plan until a random net came out of no were and hit me. I couldn't move or fly anymore and before i knew it i was falling out of the sky. I hit trees in my descend towards the ground. I was entangled in my net and no one noticed me fall out of the sky. No one came to get me then i fell into a dreamless sleep. No viking had ever hit me before. I woke up and saw a skinny little viking around the age of fifteen standing right in front of me. He held a small dagger in his hand. He said to me "I am going to cut your heart out and bring it to my father. Then everyone will know what a true viking i am." For a couple of moment he just stared into my eye and i stared right back at him He raised his dagger up in the air with both arms. I closed my eyes getting ready for the worst. Nothing happened. Soon i heard ropes getting cut and i opened my eyes and saw the viking cutting all the ropes away. Soon i was free to move and as soon as i was completely free to move i pounced onto of him completely pinning him down. I was deciding if i should kill him or not. Instead i just let out the loudest roar i could make in his face and jumped away as fast as i could. Soon i felt a piercing pain coming from my left tail fin and fell towards the ground. I didn't even make it ten meters off of the ground. I looked back to see what was wrong and saw that the whole left side of my tail fin was completely torn off. My mind flooded with anger and hatred and i started to try to fly out of this place that i had fallen into. I tried over and over but failing every single attempt i made. I soon gave up and a wave of tiredness washed over me. I walked to the pond and got a sip of water before i walked back off to one of the walls in here to fall asleep. Soon i fell into another dreamless sleep." My eyes were wide with horror. I feel so bad for him. Getting downed is among the worst things that can happen to dragon. Wait. If half his tail fin was cut off then how can he fly?. I saw him flying from looking through a hole in one of the pieces of wood back at that room i was in.

"If half of your tail fin is cut off then how can you fly?! I just saw you flying today! Your a liar!" I almost screamed in his face. Why would he lie to me like that?

"I'm not lying." He wasn't yelling or didn't even have a hint of anger in his voice or eyes. This dragon was really weird. Why doesn't he ever yell back or something?

"The prove it!" I was almost yelling again. I was about to call him a liar again but before i could, he lifted his tail fin up and put in in front of me. I stared at it for a mere second or two before i looked up at him again. "See! Your left tail fin is fine and still in tacked!" I was getting so frustrated at him. Why did he keep lying!?

"Look closer." I almost wanted to walk away not wanting to do what he wants anymore but instead i took a closer and longer look like he said. Then i noticed. There were metal objects that fat together around the end of his tail and the left tail fin that i thought was a real tail fin was actually just a piece of human made fabric. My eyes widened in shock and guilt. I stumbled backwards away from him not wanting to look at is anymore. I didn't say anything, instead i just stared at him. And he stared back. I didn't know what to do. "Well do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

I was too horrified as to what happened to him to want to know the rest of his _story. _To me, it was more like a nightmare instead of a story. "N-no. I-I think t-that I-I'm okay f-for n-now." I was stuttering again. Curse my stuttering. I hate it when i do that but i can't help it or control it.

"Okay. Well... You could sunbathe on that rock over there for the rest of the day if you want." That idea sounded pretty awesome. I really did want to do that so i agreed. For the rest of the day, me and Toothless were just talking and sunbathing. The sun felt great to be gleaming down on my scales once again. After a while of sitting there I felt something hit me. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar black tail rushing away from me. I looked over to Toothless. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" He around pretending that he was innocent

"Why did you hit me with your tail?!"

"I didn't do such a thing" He had a smug look on his face now. Oh it's on!

**Hey guys! whats up!? did you like it? Please review and let me know, it means a lot to me and as always thanks for reading my story and supporting me :).**

**As always i will have the next chapter up ASAP**

**Cya all next time :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! what is up!? I'm here with a surprise for you all! Hope you like it!**

_**Toothless' POV**_

I tightly flicked Moonlight on the nose when her eyes were closed, quickly moving my tail away from her sight so she didn't see. She looked at me. "What was that for?" oh no, she must have seen me.

"What was what for?" I almost sarcastically stated back. I was trying to look like i was innocent.

"Why did you hit me with your tail?!" Oh no, she did see. I still tried to get out of it.

"What? I didn't do such a thing." I started looking around mischievously trying to avoid eye contacted. I looked back it her. She looked like she was confused. I couldn't help but place a smug look on my face. She looked me in the eyes and gave me a stare as if saying '_Oh, It's on!_'

She pounced off the rocks toward me in a playful manner. I couldn't get out of the way in time. Before i knew it we were rolling off the rock that we had been sunbathing on and we tumbled to the ground she was still gripping on to me. We came to a stop and i was pinned. She started snickering. "Oh im not done yet" I warned her. Her eyes filled with shock and i jumped up off the ground in an instant she was pinned to the ground now. She wasn't very good at pinning, i mean i got out of it so easily. Normally night furies learned really well how to pin other dragons when there just hatchling. They learn lots of skills and techniques by playing with their brothers or sisters.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

How did he do that!? He was pinned though, i had him and he jumped up and i ended up being pinned except i couldn't budge. I felt heat rising up my face from the position we were in. Toothless snickered at me. "Can you let me go now?" I was getting frustrated. This is no fair, he was bigger than me.

"Hmmm. I don't know, should i?" I became even more frustrated because i couldn't get out of this. No matter how much i tried. I tried to wiggle my way out but that seemed to be going no where.

"Yes. Yes you should." I was almost pleading for him to let me go. At this moment i was afraid because he could do whatever he wanted to me and i wouldn't be able to stop him.

He got up off of me. I was so relieved that he didn't do anything to me. The heat was starting to seep away from my face now. No one ever does that to me! Just then Toothless turned around away from me. This was the perfect opportunity to get him back. I pounced forward and landed on his back. He slumped to the ground under me. I rolled him over and pinned him again. "Ha! I got you now!" I was proud for myself right now. I held my head high.

"Oh no you don't." Toothless playfully said back. I looked down at him and i didn't even have time to react before i was pinned again.

"Oh come on!" I was so frustrated now. How does he do that!? "Can you let me go?!"

"No. Not this time." My eyes widened. Oh no, what is he going to do to me.

He lowered his head and started chewing on my ears with his teeth retracted and tickling me. I started uncontrollably laughing and squirming for freedom. I started pleading for mercy. "No-_giggle-_please_-giggle-_let me go!" I couldn't stop laughing now . He stopped and his eyes turned to slits he looked up and got off of me. He started gazing around the treeline above.

_**Toothless' POV**_

I was just having fun tickling the helpless dragoness below me when i sensed a malevolent presence appear out of no where. My eyes turned to slits and i stopped what i was doing. I got off of Moonlight and stared up at the treeline above us. My gaze followed the treeline searching for the menacing presence of an unknown dragon. Nothing came into sight.

_**Un-Named presence's POV**_

I glared down and saw two night furies playing down in a cove area. One was the target that i have been searching for, for two weeks. 'I've got you now' i thought to myself. There was a male on top of her that seemed to be tickling her. He was around my size, but i could take him on easily. I stared at them with a malevolent glare. He got off of her and started looking around the tree line that i was concealed in. I quickly hide myself behind a bush and slowly backed away. The time wasn't right. I would have to wait until the female was alone to kill her. I don't want to take on another male right now, but the day of bloodshed will come.

**Hey guys! Suprised?! Please let me know what you think! Believe it or not all feedback is appreciated and means a lot to me so please take the time to write something preferably good about my story! And a special thank you to:**

The Lightning Phoenix

Onionfury45

sunsetglimmer

E. Temple

aricawebb13

TheNightFurys

dreamgrl95

**For all taking the time to write reviews! Please be awesome and join these people!**

** Thank you for reading!**

**As always I will have the next chapter up ASAP**

**Thanks you all for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I've been working on this chapter the whole weekend and I'm happy to bring it to you today! Now before i begin i want to thank an amazing sponsorship program that i have just recently been invited to and joined, for helping me with all my writer blocks and encouraging me. The name of this program is L.E.G (League of Elite Gamers) and feel free to go check out there amazing website and possibly join! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**_WARNING! CONTAINS GORE. DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE IT. IF YOU DO NOT READ IT, JUST MESSAGE ME AND I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS_**

_**Toothless' POV**_

I starred up at the treeline and lowered myself into a defensive stance. A few moments past and the presence was gone. My eyes went from slits back to normal and began to take deeper breaths. 'What was that?'

"Is there something wrong Toothless?" That caught me off guard, i almost forgot that she was here.

"No, everything's fine." Maybe i was just delusional.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Moonlight gazed at me skeptically like i was hiding something, not saying that i wasn't. Her stare was intense like she was starring straight into my soul. I started to feel a bit weird so i decided to change the subject. "Are you hungry?" That must have done the trick because she returned to her usual stare.

"Starving."

"Is fish good?" Why did i even bother asking that? I already knew the answer.

"Of course!"

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I couldn't get my mind off of that weird feeling that i had earlier. I've never felt that before. It was like something wanted to hurt or kill me and i could just sense its presence.

Moonlight and I spent the rest of the day together. We mostly just played around and talked to each other. The end of the day finally came. Come to think of it, that was one of the best days i have had in a while. All this alpha duty has suspended a lot of my fun time. The only time of the day that i get to have some fun is really early in the morning when me and Hiccup go flying. I miss the old days when i used to be able to go do what i wanted when i wanted with Hiccup.

Me and Moonlight were eating what we caught from the pond for dinner . I looked up to the sky. The sun was setting now, shedding a bright pinkish red throughout the sky. There was hardly a trickle in the wind making it ever so quiet. I was finished before her. I glanced down at her and saw that she was finished. "Do you like this place?" I thought she did but you know, you can never be sure.

"I don't like it." I looked at her and tilted my head a bit. How could she not like this place? "I love it." I almost thought that she actually didn't like this place. I smiled at her.

"I thought you would." We starred into each others eyes for a couple of moments that felt like forever, then i pulled us both out of the trance we were in. "Do you want to go back to the room, or sleep here tonight?" I loved to sleep here. This was the best place in the world to sleep.

"I think i might want to sleep here tonight."

"Well... Good choice." Moonlight yawned. "Are you tired?"

"Very." I lead her to an over hang of the ground above. It was the perfect place to sleep.

She curled up under the overhang facing me. On the bottom of her left front paw i noticed that she had a slightly lighter colour patch of scales then the rest. Why didn't i notice that before? Moonlight started to lick the mark on the bottom of her paw and out of curiosity i asked "Why do you lick your birth mark?" She stopped and looked up at me.

"To remember my family"

"What happened to your family?" Her eyes filled with sadness and it looked like she was fighting back tears.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

_Flashback_

"_Would you get off of me flame?!" I was squirming under my 9 month older brother as he was pinning me down. _

"_What? You can't get out by yourself?" I was trying my best but i really wasn't the greatest at play fighting._

"_Flame, would you get off of you sister?" My mom called from the other side of the cave._

"_Fine." My brother grumbled._

_I stood back up "Thanks mom." She smiled at me._

_My brother can be really annoying but he is always there to teach me, protect me, and there when i need him most emotional or physically. I do appreciate that and i always have but you know how annoying siblings can be. He was always so much stronger then me and knew more stuff even though he was just a couple minutes older then me. He would always keep me safe and never put me in harms way too. He was the only sibling i had and i was always great full for what he does for me. I have always been jealous of how much better he was at fighting but i was better at flying then him and i was proud of that. Me and my family started out on our usual afternoon walk though the forest after dinner time. _

_My mom and dad were walking in front of me and flame, side by side. It wasn't completely dark yet and the birds were still chirping and singing. I always loved the sound that the birds make and the sound of the wind blowing through the tree tops. _

_The sun was nearly half set now. "Okay kids. I think we best be getting back home before it's dark out" My dad looked back at us._

"_Okay" I said and i looked at my brother. He looked like he was already falling asleep._

"_Yea-yawn- what ever" He grumbled. My dad chuckled at him._

"_Do you need a lift?" My dad offered my brother._

"_Naaaa, I'm good" After he said that he nearly fell over from how tired he was. He quickly got back to his feet. I snickered at him._

"_Are you sure?" I really thought my brother did need a ride on my dad back._

"_Absolutely" My brother was always so stubborn and never let anyone else help him._

"_Okay. What ever you say." My dad led the way back to our den with my mom close behind him. I was hanging back with my brother making sure he didn't fall asleep on his way back home. We were nearing the den now, maybe fifty feet away. I black male dragon dropped down a couple of meters in front of my mom and dad. My mom looked back at me and my brother and yelled "Stay back!" _

_She looked back at the male dragon that just appeared. Both my mom and my dad started growling and the slightly bigger male and lowered into a defensive stance. My mom lunged at the male and he quickly sent her flying into a tree breaking it in half. My mom tumbled to the ground hitting her head on a rock and laid lifeless as i watching in horror. My dad let out a monstrous growl and charged at him. They both battled each other until my dad landed a blow on one of the other dragon's legs. He yelled out in pain. The injured male lunged at my dad with claws extended and before my dad could react the male collided with him. I watched in horror not being able to move as my dad got up. _

_Blood was flowing out of a deep gash on his neck like a water fall. Time seemed to slow down. He started choking on his own blood and before i could even say good bye he collapsed to the ground creating a pool of red soaking the ground around him. The blood ran down the slight slope and pooled around my paws soaking them. I was too terrified to even move, cry, or do anything at all. _

"_Moonlight! RUN!" My brother was completely awake now and he ran in front of me._

"_Flame what about you!?" He couldn't take on this male. He was too young, too weak, and too small to even have a chance. _

"_Just go!" The male night fury turned towards me and my brother and started grinning. My brother shot a plasma blast and hit him square in the chest. It did nothing to the older night fury._

"_Do you think you even have a chance at beating me little one?" My brother seemed to get even more angry. He fired another one at the male still doing no damage what so ever. The older male laughed. Soon the male had my brother pinned to the ground with one paw. I stared in horror. The male lifted his paw up and brang it down separating my brother head from his body. Blood pooled around my brother from his neck. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed out. Tears were streaming down my face after i watched my brother die. The male was now looking at me with his wretched eyes. 'Run' i heard my brothers voice ringing throughout my head. I turned around and took to the skies knowing that i couldn't do anything about what just happened._

"_I WILL FIND YOU!" I herd him yell out. I landed back in the forest a couple hundred meters away from where i took off and i hid. I hid for the rest of the night, praying that that horrible creature wouldn't find me. _

_End Flashback _

Tears were streaming down my face by the time i was done telling Toothless what happened. I was looking at the ground. I didn't want to show my face to him.

"It's okay Moonlight. I won't let him hurt you. You have me now, and you safe." Him saying that made me feel a bit better. I haven't had anyone to protect me and be there for me in a long time.

"What happened to your family?" I tried to get off of my story attempting to get the sadness out of me.

"I had a younger brother. My dad left us when we were just hachlings and my mom took care of us. I lived on an island, i don't know where though. One day my brother got into a fight with my mom, it got heated and he flew away. I left the island in search of him but i didn't find him. He was my brother and i couldn't just let him leave so i kept searching. I searched for 2 days until i found an island surrounded by a thick fog. I decided to explore it in search of my brother. When i reached the shore something took control of me. I couldn't leave, it wouldn't let me. It made me come inside a volcano that sat in the middle of the island. When i reached the centre, a giant heard came out of a red mist. The red death. For years i was under her control, she made me do things that i would have never done like raiding human settlements, fighting other dragons, and sometimes even killing. Then one day the boy that i talked about earlier shot me down and everything changed." He smiled at me but all i could return was a half smile.

"Can we go to sleep now?" I was feeling exhausted now and i didn't know how much longer i could keep myself awake.

"Yes. Of course." I curled up and started to fall asleep. Before i did i started shivering at how cold it had become. I guess Toothless noticed because he wrapped his wings around me and pulled me close to his body. When his scales pressed up against mine a warm shiver ran through my body. I instantly warmed up and i felt a lot better on the inside having Toothless here for me.

Toothless made me feel safe, way more safe then i have felt in years. I smiled and before i knew it i was asleep.

_**Toothless' POV**_

I feel bad for Moonlight and what she had been going through her whole life. 'I won't let that dragon hurt her' I promised myself 'I'll keep her safe for the rest of her life'.

**Hey guys! How did you like it!? Please let me know by reviewing and telling me your thoughts! It means a lot to me and encourages me to write more! You should also check out that awesome web site i told you about at the start of the chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**As always i will have another chapter up ASAP!**

**Cya later and have a great rest of the day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Whats up?! I've got another chapter done for you all and i hope you all enjoy it!**

_**Toothless' POV**_

I held a dragoness in my wings, keeping her warm well she slept. I couldn't go to sleep so instead i let my mind wonder. After a while of keeping to my own thoughts my mind went blank. I had nothing to do and yet i still didn't feel bored. I could feel dragoness' chest rise and fall every time she took a breath. I could feel her heart beating, beating into my chest like it was pounding away at me. It was so quiet out that i could hear the lapping of the water in the pond that lied only a couple of meters away.

I loosened my now numb wings away from the sleeping dragoness. I got up trying my best not to wake her. I steadily without a sound, walked just outside the small den and stared up into the bright luminescent sky filled with stars. The light rained down illuminating my surroundings. The moon was just above the treeline facing towards the inside of the small den that i was just in. I turned back to see the sleeping form in front of me. The moonlight illuminated her scales creating a bright gloom radiating off of her smooth black scales making her look like an angel. I have never seen someone more beautiful than her. This moment seemed to last forever until something quietly hit the ground behind me.

I turned my head facing the dark form that landed just behind me. I couldn't see the dragon well because it was black and it remained in the silhouette of the treeline. The dragon was a couple meters away from me. "Who are you?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to awake the sleeping form behind me.

"That you do not need to know." I assumed this male was a night fury because of how dark the color of his scales were and because of how quietly he landed.

"Then why are you here?"

"I want that girl that is sleeping right behind you." I could feel a malicious malevolent aura emitting from him.

"Well, why might you want her?"

"You do not need to know that either" I could see a hint of anger growing in his fiery orange eyes. His eyes alone looked like they could kill me.

"Well I'm sorry but that's not going to happen." I was still in a calm demeanor hoping for no violence but i still held my guard up just encase he tried anything.

"How about, if you give me the girl then i won't kill you along with her." Everything clicked now. This was the male that had killed Moonlight's family and the one she had been running from her whole life. Anger started to rise in me. I had the urge to protect her with my life and i don't know why. The only other person in the world that i would protect with my life is my human, Hiccup. Even though he just threatened to kill me if i didn't give her up, i tried to stay calm and diplomatic.

"I won't even consider you offer." Anger was seething though my scales now and i swear i had enough strength to rip that dragon in two right now.

"Well i think you better reconsider that answer because i won't hesitate to kill you." Rage filled his eyes and the same happened to me. I didn't my best to keep myself cool so that i didn't kill him on the spot.

"How about i make an offer, you get off _my_ island and i don't kill _you_ right now" Rage coursed throughout my entire body now and i was ready to kill him.

"_Your _island?" His fiery eyes bored into me like a thousand spears.

"I am the alpha of this island and if you don't leave it right now then i will kill you." I felt like i was about to cave in on my rage and kill him on the spot even though i was trying my best to keep cool and not start a fight.

"Well, I see how it is." He started beating his powerful wings and started flying on the spot. "Don't think that i won't be back _alpha_, i am going to kill her with your co-operation or without." His words sent shivers down my spine. With that said, he left into the vast blackness of night making him no longer visible.

For some reason, that voice sounded familiar and i swear i could recognize those eyes, those menacing eyes that could kill you if you looked at them. I shook my head. 'No' I thought to myself. 'I don't know that dragon' he seemed so familiar though. I just couldn't remember who it was.

I thought long and hard about it. After what felt to be hours of thinking i turned up empty handed. None of those features rang a bell no matter how hard i tried to remember why they were so familiar. I decided to get off the topic.

I curled back up around Moonlight and wrapped her in my wings once again. My warm scales brushed up against hers. Her cold smooth scales turned warm almost as soon as they came in contact with mine. All my anger seeped away at her touch. Why did i get so protective over her anyways? I mean I never feel that way around anyone else but Hiccup. I shook that out of my head and closed my eyes getting ready to catch at least a few hours of sleep.

Somehow i knew that, that dragon wouldn't come back for a while. I just had a feeling that he wouldn't, and that me and Moonlight were safe, for tonight at least. It took me a long time to fall asleep but after a while i finally did.

_**Toothless' Dream**_

_The wind rushed by my ears creating a whistling sounds as i flew over the open ocean. Moonlight was flying at my side. I flew up into the puffy clouds above. I looked back and saw Moonlight speed after me. I flew faster reaching cloud level. I let myself sink into the cloud and i started to slow down a bit. I came back out of the clouds and saw Moonlight flying in front of me. I ascended a couple meters so i was below her. I slowly crept up to her while flying. I was a couple of feet away from her now. "BOOO!" She shrieked and lost control in mid air. she tumbled out of the sky and instinctively i dived after her. We here descending fast and soon we were going break the surface of the ocean water below. _

_It was too late to pull back without tearing my wings off now. I was diving really fast and catching up to Moonlight. Soon i reached her, I wrapped my wings around her and waited for impact. It never came. I opened my eyes to see that i was in a dark forest. It was so dark that i couldn't see past the first trees i saw. _

_Out of no where, orange eyes appeared. It looked like they were made out of fire and they were boring into me making my nerves tingle. "Hello Shade." His eyes burned into my soul. He lunged at me baring his teeth._

_**Toothless' POV (out of dream)**_

I jumped up out of my dream. My heart felt like it was beating 100 times a second. That was a really weird dream. Why did the dragon call me Shade?

I started to take in my surroundings and noticed that Moonlight wasn't beside me. She was gone. I started to panic. I got to my feet and rushed out of the den. "MOONLIGHT!?" I ran out of the den.

"Yes?" A female voice came from my right and i almost jumped from her scaring me.

"Don't do that!" My heart was pounding so hard i felt like my chest was going to explode. .

"Don't do what?"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Well it's not like i meant to" I sighed knowing that it wasn't her fault.

"What were you doing?"

"I was just fishing 'cause i was hungry" I thought that other dragon from last night took her. I almost had a heart attack when i saw that she was gone.

"Oh, okay" It was a big relief that she was still here though. "Did you catch anything?"

"Of course i did." Why would i even ask that?

"We should get back to the village." I needed to check up on things with Cloudjumper.

"What ever you say Toothy"

"Since when was that my name?"

"Since now" I rolled my eyes

"What ever." I started walking to the crevice that we used to get in here since Moonlight still can't fly. "How is your wound healing?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to check it yet." I made a mental note to check that later in the day.

"Is it still hurting?"

"A bit"

"That's good"

"My wound hurting is _good_?"

"I meant that it's good that it's only hurting a bit."

"Oh okay." I rolled my eyes again. We reached the top of the crevice and i led her into the woods towards the village.

**Hey guys! What's up!? did you like it!? Please let me know by reviewing this chapter and telling me you thoughts. Please review, it means a lot to me and encourages me to keep writing for you guys! Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**As always i will have the next chapter up ASAP**

**Peace for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update for a while there, i was out on a trip. It's nice to be back and writing so hope you all enjoy. See you at the end of the chapter!**

_**Moonlight's POV**_

Toothless marched into the forest with me following close behind. Compared to getting to the cove, this walk felt like nothing at all and i felt no pain while walking anymore either. Soon enough the village came into view and we started walking down a slight slope. We reached the edge of the village within a couple of seconds. "I'm going to have to leave you alone for a bit" The dragon to my right stated. I snapped my head in his direction. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I think i can manage on my own for a bit." A slight smile spread across my face and the same with his.

"Well I'll catch you later then" He took of in the direction of a very large blue dragon with four wings. I turned my head towards the village debating if i should enter it or not. I was a bit nervous and i didn't know what to do once i got in there. After a few moments of fighting with myself i decided to go have another look around the village.

_**Toothless' POV**_

After i left the dragoness behind i flew in the direction of my second in command having spotted him easily because of his size. I glided toward him and in no time i landed a couple of meters away. "Hello Cloudjumper" I greeted the very large dragon.

He turned his head in my direction "Hello Alpha" I made looked at him. "I mean toothless" I smiled at him for taking the hint.

"Having a good morning?" I asked him as usual.

"Yes Toothless. And you?"

"A little hungry but you know just showing the new one around." I looked at Moonlight down the road who was looking very intently at houses.

"Where were you last night might i ask?"

"I took Moonlight out to see the cove."

"And what were you doing there?" He stared into my eyes making me feel slightly uncomfortable. I broke his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what i mean." I tilted my head in question before suddenly coming to realization.

"What?! No, No!" Why would he think that? "We just met! Why would you even think that?!" He had a smug look on his face now which made me feel embarrassed. His eyes bored into mine and it felt like he could see every thought that i made. .

"What ever you say." This was getting very awkward and i had to change the subject.

"So how are things running?"

He broke his gaze and looked towards the village "Everything is going fine and everything is under control." I was relieved that he didn't stay on the previous topic.

"No one was causing any trouble?"

"Nothing i couldn't handle."

"Good. You can take a break now if you want."

"Thank you Toothless." He turned to me and smiled. I returned the gesture and then he took off. I laid my gaze over the village and sat there for a few moments before taking off again to go find Hiccup.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I saw dragons and humans everywhere. I've never seen humans and dragons co-existing before but it looked so… perfect. Everyone had a part to play. Humans were giving orders and and the dragons were lifting the heavier stuff, pulling carts, and doing the harder jobs. Humans still helped to so it didn't look like the dragons were slaves. It didn't even look like dragons here were pets, they looked more like family than just any old animal that humans kept. Everyone had a role to play, everyone except me. I felt left out, i had nothing to do, i didn't have a part in this.

"Hey there" A dragon said from behind me. I turned around to a red monstrous nightmare.

"Hi" I looked up at him.

"How are you making out?" He's acting like he already knew me. I didn't recognize him but he did looked familiar.

"I'm sorry, do i know you?"

"Yes, well kind of." I tilted my head. "We met the other day. Remember?" I pondered a bit but came up with nothing" Hookfang?"

"Ohhh" I felt so stupid. how could i forget? "I'm sorry"

"How could anyone forget ME?" I forgot, he has a big ego.

"Um, well now i remember you?" He gazed at me with half open eyes making me feel uncomfortable.

"So hows it going?" I was relieved he didn't hold a grudge.

"Great" It really was going great. I was completely amazed at what i saw. "This place is amazing"

"Mostly because of me" He held his head high. I think his ego was kicking into action.

"Well what did you do?" I didn't mean it as a protest but more of a question and i was hoping for stories of stuff he did. I liked stories, ever since i was a hatchling.

"Are you questioning my awesomeness?"

I didn't want to tell him i wanted to hear a story but i didn't want him to judge me"No i was just… Um, uh, never mind"

He stared at me sceptically "Well i have to go help my human so i guess ill see you later? "

"Yeah, sure" He took off to my right and went out of view behind a house, as Toothless calls it.

I had no idea what to do so i just wandered around occasionally bumping into someone. Not many people noticed me because almost everyone was working but sometimes people would introduce me to them self and others. Eventually i bumped into a female gronkel named Meatlug.

"Hi!" She announced herself and ran up to me.

"Hi" She had beige scales with some purple coming up from her belly onto her back and had some spots of black here and there.

"You're the new one right?" I didn't like being referred to as '_The new one_'.

"Yes, and _the new one_ has a name too"

"Oh my bad. It's moon something?" Well at least she got some of it.

"Moonlight"

"Oh yes, now i remember" I looked at her not sure of what to say next. "So how's it going with Toothless"

"Good, i think" I wasn't sure, sometimes Toothless was hard to read.

"You think?" She looked at me funny. "What type of 'good'?" I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Uh… Um…" I really didn't know how to respond to that and i started to feel really uncomfortable. I did not think of Toothless that way, well the way that i think Meatlug is leaning towards, and i don't think i ever will.

"I'm just kidding around." She said soon after she noticed i was dumbfounded at what she had just said.

The rest of the day was spent talking to Meatlug, Hookfang, and i even got to talk to Stormfly but only a bit. It was a very good first day, well in my opinion. I've had much more horrible 'first days' at other islands I've landed on, mostly because night furies have a very dangerous reputation and most of the other dragons I've met try to get away from me as fast as they can and all the other ones try to just avoid me. That's another reason why I've never made any friends.

**Hey guys! How did you like it!? First chapter I've written in like 2 weeks! Hope you all liked it! Please comment and review! I might be taking a bit longer to update now because I'm going to try to get a lot more descriptive about the setting and try to write a little deeper. More emotion will be coming into the story as it unfolds or at least i will try my best. Hope you all liked this chapter and once again I'm sorry that i was away for a bit there (but now I'm back :D )**

**As always i will have the next chapter up ASAP! So see you hopefully soon!**

**Peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guy! I worked hard on making this chapter A LOT more descriptive for you guys! Hope you all enjoy!**

**A special thanks to all of these wonderful people for leaving a review for me!**

Karateklair

lime

Nixie206

Kowwa

dragon lover

multyfangirl16

Sag1ttar1us

aricawebb13

aricawebb13

Ice Age Dragon

dashandcrash

ivanganev1992

dreamgrl95

he Lightning Phoenix

sunsetglimmer

E. Temple

TheNightFurys

_**Toothless' POV**_

Tonight was a particularly beautiful night. There were no clouds to be seen and all the lights of the sky were free to shine down as they please. I stared up luminous sky absorbing the brilliant light seeping into my eyes. I love coming out at night but enjoy the few perfect nights of the year more, to take in the sight of the heavenly lights raining down on this world. I come out at night often to do this, to cleanse my conscience of all the burdens I may carry, to empty my head, and to get away from everything. I enjoyed the silence and the absence of people. Don't get me wrong, I do like the presence of people too but it's nice to have some alone time.

The wind swept over the swerving grass making almost no sound at all. It was so quiet out. There was barely even a rustle in the treeline just behind me. To me, this was paradise. I've always liked the night more than day, but I suspect that most night furries are like that, well if there are more night furries other than me, Moonlight, and that horror of a night fury. It feels like it's more than I like the night but as if I was rather a part of night, like I belonged to the _Night_ or I was even _Night _itself, like the very _essence_ of _Night and darkness _was a part of my soul_. _

I lost my sense of time and felt to have stayed there looking up for hours on end taking in the glorious sight. I could sit here for ever.

Foot steps could be heard to my left so I swiftly looked over. A dark form that seemed to have light shedding of of its scales, steadily paced towards me and stopped a few feet short. "I hope I'm not bothering you" The dragoness stated.

"No not at all." I replied before she continued. Moonlight slumped down next to me almost close enough to touch scales. She looked at me with her silvery eyes that were almost as bright as the moon. I could now see why she was named Moonlight. Light seemed to radiate off of her scales that could compete with the moon itself.

I stared deep into her silver orbs and as she stared into mine. This seemed to last forever until I decided to break the silence. "What made you want to come outside?"

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to go looking for you."

_**Moonlight's POV**_

"Do you have trouble sleeping a lot?" Toothless asked me.

"Yes" I didn't feel so sad when I thought about it now. I wasn't alone or running anymore. I might have finally found a place that I can call _home_. I looked up, looking and the sea of stars, I could feel Toothless' stare burning into my scales but I ignored it not letting it bother me. "The sky is so beautiful" It really was. I've rarely seen a night like this one in all the time that I've spent outside, which pretty much consists of my whole life.

"It is" He agreed with me. My mind got lost into the vast sea of war between light and dark. After a long look up into the sky my eyes began to feel heavy and i felt the urge to go to sleep.

"Do you mind if i sleep out here tonight?" I asked him.

"Not at all" He gave me a lively smile making me feel warm inside. I yawned before putting my head down on my front paws and closing my eyes. A slightly cold wind started up the slope we were on, prickling my scales and gave me a slight chill. Toothless seemed to notice this because he scooched over closer to me and draped his wing on top of me making my insides start to burn and my heart race. Soon i calmed myself enough to fall to sleep. Black washed over me.

_Vibrant colors of orange burst through the eerie blackness as my sight started to settle in. My ears filled with the sounds of distant screams, the cracking of wood, and a ringing that threatened to shred my ear drums. Fire. I started to panic._

_I looked around not knowing what to do, taking in my surroundings. The village of berk was on fire. Houses were burnt down, if not on fire. Masses of wood that were home to vikings were caving in on themselves, burning to the ground. Mothers were running around, ushering children to safety while men and dragons were attempting to put out the monstrous flames that were threatening to consume their home. My home._

_A flock of dragons were attacking the village. I flew over the scene taking in what was happening. Dragons and humans battling the intruding dragons with all the buildings getting destroyed in the process. I looked over to the edge of the village near the water. Toothless was battling a dark bewilderbeast. He fought the over sized dragon with ferocity that I could have never imagined. Dragons started to swarm him. He fought back the best he could but eventually they overwhelmed him. "NO!" I screamed. _

_I was just about to plunge after him but something hit me with immense force and ferocity crushing my side. I hit the ground with something on top of me. I couldn't breath from the impact i just sustained. I looked up to see burning orange ovals burrowing into me. My heart stopped, and time seemed to slow with it. I brought my claws up to his head, finding their mark on the left side of his face sending blood spewing out while the target screamed in agony._

_I sprang to my feet as fast as i could with my chest slick with my victims blood. I unbound my wing ready to flee but i got bashed on my side again, sending me flying and hitting the ground with a thud. I rolled onto my back with immense pain throbbing up the whole left side of my body._

_A dark blue dragon towered over me on his hind legs. An almost unbearable pain shot up the side of my body that had sustained the impact, with every fast paced beat of my racing heart. His intense flaming eyes seemed to be glowing with rage. Blood streamed down and off his face soaking the scales on my lower chest. _

_He brought his front paws down with ferocious force. I could hear my own chest bones crack and break under the immense impact he brought forth on me. Unbearable pain shot throughout my whole entire body paralyzing me. I couldn't breath from my chest caving in on my lungs. Every heartbeat felt like a thousand axe had just burrowed deeply into me. _

_My body shuddered with pain i never knew was even possible to possess. I clenched my eyes shut along with my jaw hoping it would compensate for the pain that the blows that i had just received came with. Ringing shredded though my ears blocking out all other sounds making my unaware of what was happening around me. It felt as if i were being picked up off of the ground. I opened my eyes just enough to take in view of what was coming about. I was being picked off of the ground. What was he doing now? _

_His claws tore through the fabric of my wings as if they were thin pieces of cloth made by humans, causing me more pain then i already had, if that was possible. My eyes shut again. I couldn't feel being moved through the air over the excruciating pain throbbing throughout my whole body._

_Soon i could feel myself hit the ground increasing my agony of pain by ten fold. I could just barely open my eyes to see a familiar black form laying on the ground. Toothless. I couldn't breath without sending extreme amounts of piercing pain throughout my body let alone talk. As much as i wanted to say something to Toothless, i just couldn't manage it._

_Half of his face was mangled by deep burns and there were long gashes down his sides and neck with blood flowing out of them. His rider hiccup, was a couple feet beside him on the ground, lifeless. He was dead. _

_Why did this night fury bring me over here? To see this? This really was torcher. The pain of seeing this flowed even deeper than the physical pain he had caused me. It flowed deep into my emotions and feelings, tearing me apart from the inside out. _

_The dark bewilderbeast rose up from behind Toothless and started walking towards him. Toothless attempted to rise to his feet but failed. He fell back down to the ground beneath him. Soon the bewilderbeast reached the downed dragon. He stopped in front of Toothless. The oversize dragon lifted up his massive foot as a tear ran down my face, soaking into the soil beneath me. He brought it down hard, crushing Toothless into nothing. My heart stopped. _

_I was turned onto my back as the horror stood above me. He brought his paw up extending his claws and brought them down fast. _

I almost jumped and screamed as i gained consciousness immediately. Tears started to pour down my face with the dream still floated around in my memory.

Toothless brought me close to him using his wings. I clenched my eyes shut and burrowed my head into his chest letting my tears flowed freely down my face and i started sobbing. "It's okay, It's okay" Toothless soothed me. "I'm here for you" His soothing voice calmed my sobbing. "Shhhhhhh" He tightened his embrace even more making me feel safe and secure. I soon stopped crying and let the deep rhythm of his heart beat take over my mind. He tucked his head over mine completely sealing off my body from the rest of the world with the exception of my tail.

His heart beat slowly letting me slip away to the void of unconsciousness again.

**Hey again! So how was it? Bit of an intense dream there. Do you guys like how descriptive i made it or would you like me to go back to how i was writing before? Please let me know by reviewing and if you like this chapter then hit that like button if you haven't already! Thanks for reading and all your support!**

**As always i will have the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Cya all next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, what's up guys!? It's been soooo long since I've updated but i hope you haven't given up on me! I AM NOT going to drop this story anytime soon i was just sick for a bit there but now I'm back! **

**IMPORTANT! ! !**

**I have also been re-writing the first couple of chapter just to make it more in depth and to tweak the story **

**line a bit so ****it makes more sense, so ****be sure to go back and re-read that. This will mean that i probably won't**

**have another new chapter out for quite a bit but i think i will get chapter 21 up considering that i split this chapter**

**in half which means that chapter 21 will be like a second half to this chapter so try not to get too impatient with me :).**

**I also wanted to give a very special thanks to Moon chaser the night fury for giving me a TONE more motivation to keep updating as fast as possible :)**

**I also want to thank everyone else that still has faith in me for still checking for updates :) I won't keep you any longer so enjoy this chapter :)**

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I fought to stay sleeping but waking up was inevitable. Giving up, i woke up on a hard surface that had no trace of Toothless' welcoming warmth but was rather cold instead. Slowly i opened up my eyelids to replace the darkness with a gloomy blur of colors sad that Toothless wasn't there at my side. Blinking quickly to get rid of the usual morning blur, I razed my head up off of the rock ground. _Rock ground? _The blur cleared up in seconds allowing me to view my surroundings. I woke up in Toothless' room? How did i get in here without waking up while getting moved? I was truly puzzled at how who ever moved me managed to keep me asleep.

I shook my head 'What ever'. Yawning, I got up off the stone slab shifting towards the middle of the room during the process. I tried to sprawl my wings out but i couldn't manage to get my right wing out. I tried harder which sent a shiver of pain up my wing. I almost screamed in response but then remembered, 'Broken wing… Right'. Instead i unfurled my left wing and stretched my back and tail out allowing my disks to quickly snap back into place with a few simultaneous 'Cracks'. My spine instantly felt much better.

I eased my way out of the wooden box through the perfectly sized doorway. I stopped when i reached the outside, embracing the welcoming sunlight. "Hello" someone voiced out from behind me. I looked back to see a huge four winged dragon of a species I've never seen before crouching down on the roof of the building.

I looked up into his eyes only to see blazing orange eyes. That triggered fear in me and i stumbled back in reminder of that horrible night fury. "I'm sorry. Did i startle you?" I immediately started to feel bad but i couldn't help it. I had no response to him. "Are you alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine." The dragon leaped down from the roof revealing his true form. He had two horns streaking opposite directions out of his head just over his eyes. He had four massive wings what were dyed a crimson red. A sky blue lined his bottom lip to his chin and a silk white ran from the underside of his jaw all the way down his neck and belly.

I managed to pick myself up off the ground. "My name is Cloudjumper" The dragon introduced himself.

"I'm Moonlight"

"Well very nice to meet you, Moonlight" I smiled at him and he returned the gesture. "Alpha has instructed me to keep and eye on you. Do you need anything?"

"No. I think I'll be fine" Why would Toothless send someone to watch over me?

"Well in that case, i guess I'd better get going" With that he took off into the village. It didn't' come to mind until after he left that i actually needed some help finding some food to eat. If there was one weakness that a night fury had, it was food. With that i set off in the direction of the village.

I ended up wandering around town having no idea what to do with myself. The only thing i knew for sure was that i was hungry. A familiar blue washed by in the distance. A blue nadder with a white underside-who i recognized as stormfly- wandered by a distance away.

I picked up my pace and quickly rushed her way. "Stormfly!" I called out. She stopped her pace and faced my. "Hey Moonlight! Whatcha' up to?"

"Well i was hoping that you could maybe give me some directions to some food" I felt completely helpless.

"Actually i was just about to eat too"

"Great" My stomach growled in response. Stormfly chuckled.

"Well lets be on our way then" We bustled our way through the crowded village to an unknown destination to me. Stormfly was going fast, almost too fast. I almost lost her in the midst of all the people and dragons but caught up to her soon enough.

After a few minutes of running we reached a tub like construction that was devoured in the scent of fresh ocean fish. My stomach grew restless at the smell and growled even louder than before. I rushed up to the rim and peered over the side once i reached it. I inhaled the fresh crisp scent of the sea creatures.

I let my head fall into the tub like formation and gathered a few of the scaly creatures. They slithered down my throat with one gulp. One by one i filled my stomach up until i quenched my hunger. Now with my stomach completely satisfied i turned around to face a familiar blue nadder.

"You done?"

"Ya. Where to now?" I was quite eager to start exploring the village.

"Wanna go test your skills at the academy?" That sounded fun but i didn't quite know what she meant by 'test you skills'. you could take that two very different ways.

"What do you mean by test my skills?" She didn't take any time to think at all before replying.

"Like test your firepower, speed, stealth, endurance."

"Sure!"

"Okay, well follow me."

We walked until we reached a dome like arena with a roof compiled of chains. In it there was a familiar group of dragons. Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch were all chatting together with all their riders doing the same on the side.

I followed Stormfly through the entrance gate into the arena. All eyes were set on us as we walked towards the two groups. We reached the group.

"Hey you guys" I greeted all of them.

"Hey" Hookfang greeted me. "You ready to get beat at the competition?"

"What competition?"

Stormfly stepped in "The thing i told you about earlier"

"You said test your skills but nothing about a competition"

"I guess i forgot to mention that part"

"What ever. What's first?"

"Well usually we do speed first but i guess you're not able to" She gestured to me wing that was encased in a splint and bundled up in some white cloth that humans call a wrap. "So i guess we'll start with fire power?"

"YEA!" Barf and Belch blurted in sync. Stormfly walked over to her rider Astrid and gave her a gentle nudge on the back. She turned around.

"What is it girl?" Stormfly gestured to me with her head. "You want to test her skills?" Stormfly bobbed her head up and down signaling a 'yes'. Astrid walked over to me. She got close and i started to become uneasy. I really didn't like humans all that reached her hand out towards my snout as i became more and more on edge. She got about maybe a foot close and i started to back up. "It's okay" she voiced out to me attempting to sooth my mind. She didn't stop coming forward and i didn't stop slowly crouching away.

She really didn't get that i didn't want to be touched by any human so i let out a low warning growl at her. She got the message and retracted her hand so in return i stopped growling. Everyone was looking at me like i was crazy.

Everyone else started approaching us. Soon they all stopped in front of me. Astrid gave me a look that suggested that she completely understood me. She inspected me from head to tail before announcing "She can not participate in the testings right now due to her injuries"

"But can't she _at least _blow something up?" Tuffnut blurted.

"Ya, i mean I'm sure she's not too injured to do that!" Ruffnut added.

"No i don't think she should"

"Oh come on Astrid!" Tuffnut really wanted to see something blow up

"Alright, I guess" Astrid gave up.

Both the twins jumped up with their hands in the air and yelled "YAA!" before smashing their heads together making a metal 'clang' sound from their helmets. "We'll get it set up!" Tuffnut yelled before turning around and running across the arena towards a big wooden door. Ruffnut followed him.

All the dragons crowded around me. "What was that?!" Stormfly questioned abruptly.

"What was what?"

"Why did you not let my human bond with you?! And more importantly why did you growl at her?!"

Stormfly seemed to be very mad and very protective over her human.

"I just don't like humans okay!" I felt like screaming at her but i didn't let my impulses take over me.

"Why not?" She seemed to calm down a bit. Everyone stared at me with curiosity. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Oh come on!" Stormfly yelled at me. Apparently she had a big anger issue.

"Don't rush her!" Meatlug yelled at stormfly.

"Okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you" Stormfly apologized to me. I was just about to roll my eyes when we heard a human call out from the other side of the stone arena.

"Alright! Were ready!" Tuffnut yelled. The other dragons lead me to a wall along the opposite side of a pile of barrels which i assumed i would be shooting at.

"What do i do?"

"Well it's simple" Stormfly answered. "Just shoot the most powerful plasma blast you can at the barrels over at the other side of the room.

"Sounds simple enough" I was nervous even though i didn't know what there was to be nervous about. Or was it the fact that i have never really shot my fire. I mean i have shot my plasma blast a couple of times but not a lot.

Both the dragons and humans backed up to the wall behind me leaving me exposed out in the open. I looked back at Stormfly and she gave me a nod. I took that as a signal to shoot so i turned back around facing the barrels. I let heat fill my chest as a shot changed up inside of me. I released the fire out of my mouth sending a small blue sphere soaring across the clearing towards the target, exploding a few barrels sending maybe 3 tumbling away from the group of them.

"Wow i was expecting more" Tuffnut stated. I felt ashamed for not having a strong shot. Everyone broke out laughing at me, well everyone except for Meatlug.

"HAHAHA! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" Hookfang screamed.

"Stop laughing you guys! It's not nice" My scales heated up creating a burning sensation in my nerves. My throat raged with extreme fire creating a loud whistling sound, signaling another shot. Everyone became silent. I let loose a raging ball of silver colored plasma carrying extreme amounts of power that i didn't know i was capable of producing.

It rocketed across the vast empty space nearing its target in less then a second. It hit its mark directly, it evaporated everything that it touched and set ablaze everything in a small radius. It was like it never even touched the barrels and instead it flew right through them leaving nothing left. It hit the wall behind sending a shock wave of searing hot force throughout the room making me stumble back and sent small splinters of wood that was left of the barrels across the room and even they were on fire. Even i could feel the blast and the intense heat of the blazing inferno and i was all the way on the other side of the circular construction with the others. The other half of the room shrouded into a bright mist of white smoke making it impossible to see the damage caused. I looked back at my audience whose mouths were dropped to the ground in awe.

"THAT!" Tuffnut started.

"WAS" Ruffnut continued.

"AWESOME!" They shouted in unison.

I turned back to the white mist and started walking forward into it to see the damage i did. Splinters of wood caught on fire littered the ground. I entered the mist looking back to see ll of the others doing the same.

I looked directly ahead, deep into the fog seeing nothing. The odd white smoke started clearing up, revealing the wall which was now red hot and around the red was all black from the blast of heat that lead into the usual gray stone color. As the smoke cleared up it began to reveal more of the sight. I now took into notice that the was a HUGE creator that sank a couple of meters deep into the wall. The depth of the creator was about how wide it was too. The stone was still sizzling and red from the recent event.

"I've got to give it to you, that was pretty good" Stormfly announced.

"_Pretty_ good?" Hookfang questioned "THAT WAS _AMAZING_!" I was even surprised. Who knew that _I _was capable of _that_?

"Well that wall is going to need fixing" Meatlug added.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" Barf and Belch yelled.

"I think i take back all that laughing i did earlier" Stormfly stated.

"What do we do now?" I lifted my head up high because of how proud i was of myself.

"Well maybe you want to get your wing checked by someone to see how long it will take to heal"

"That sounds like a great idea" After finding out how powerful my fire was i wanted to test everything else out about myself, who knows what i might be capable of? "Who do i see?"

"That would be Valka, Cloudjumper's rider"

"Where would she be?"

"Well she's usually with Cloudjumper so just look for a big dragon with four wings." I chuckled a bit.

"Okay, thanks"

"No problem." I turned around and sauntered out of the stone arena back towards the village.

**Ey! Did you like it? Maybe love it? Please take the time to review me! I am going for one review from each person that is following my story so that will be about 32 reviews! It also helps to keep me motivated to write more by A LOT so be sure to take the time to do that. If you're really loving my writing be sure to favorite my story and follow. All of that is very appreciated! Thank you all for still having faith in me AND REMEMBER TO RE-READ ALL OF THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS THAT I UPDATE.**

**As always i will have the next chapter up ASAP (if you don't know what ASAP stands for read the bottom of the first chapter :P)**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY GUYS! What's up!? finally got another chapter up and i know that you all have been waiting a very long time and i am terribly sorry for such a long wait. I haven't got much time to update and now i won't have another chapter up for a pretty long time because im going to go back and update the first few. Well anyways, hope you all enjoy what i have written for you**

_**Moonlight's POV**_

Almost the rest of the day was spent aimlessly pondering around the village in search for cloudjumper. Shortly after i finally found the male i met his rider who seemed to be about the most friendly soul, other than Toothless, that i have ever encountered. She told me that my wing would take around 3 months to heal and didn't bother even trying to inspect it because it was encased in something that i was told was called a splint and some white fabric made by humans, making my wing almost completely hidden.

After that was done i started to wander all over the village once again, hoping that i would find an occupation to pass time. I ended up bumping into Toothless ending my amazing adventure around town made up of doing absolutely nothing but walking.

"Hey" Toothless swung around to meet my gaze.

"Hey, how was your day?" I glanced off to the right taking notice that the sun had reached setting point.

"Absolutely amazing." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Well the first half of the day was okay, but after that things got boring." Well i did spend half of the day doing nothing but wandering all over town.

"Hm, are you hungry?"

"Starving." I hadn't eaten since this morning.

"Well how about we go eat?"

"Seems like a great plan." My legs felt weary from walking for hours. He gave me a half smile and began a descent down the fairly steep hill that took all my effort to finally climb up, and i followed.

We continued through the town to one of the tub like feeding stations. We reached the rim and i immediately started to gulp down fish whole. I took a few gulps and could feel Toothless staring at me. Finishing my last mouthful i twirled my head around to face him.

"What?"

"I didn't think that you were actually starving" He chuckled and in return i frowned at him. "What?"

A few moments passed "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh no, I already did"

"Well what now?"

"Well i usually take a walk at this time but I'm guessing that you would want to go to bed?" I didn't think at all before answering.

"Do you mind if i join you?"

"Of course you can" He smiled at me. "Well where do you want to walk?" I took a second to think then an idea popped into my head.

"How about the cove?"

"Why there?" Toothless looked puzzled.

"I wanted to sleep there again tonight" I stared deep into his deep green eyes. I broke the stare "Well if that's fine with you of course."

"Sure." I couldn't help but smile at him. There was something about the cove that made it feel like home.

We took off heading into the forest in silence. A conversation started to pick up only when we were deep into the forest.

"What did you do today?" Toothless interrupted the calm silence.

"Nothing much"

"Oh come on, you had to have done something."

"Well stormfly took me to the arena."

"And what happened there?"

"Nothing worth saying"

"Come on, everything that happens in that arena is worth talking about" I didn't want to talk about how good, no not good, how AMAZING my fire was because I'm not the type of person that brags.

"Well we just tested my fire"

"And how did you do?" He seemed to be really interested in me. Why is that?

"I did okay" I didn't want to brag at all.

"That's it? just _okay_?"

"Yep"

"Well that's not what everyone said"

"Who?"

"Every dragon that was in the arena"

"Oh" My face started to heat up and all the sudden i started feeling embarrassed.

"From what i heard, your fire was so amazing that none of the dragons could tell if it was real or their minds were just playing tricks on them"

"Yea" I looked at the ground.

"You know… Normally, dragons would be bragging out of their mind but you don't seem to be wanting to brag at all" I just watched my paws pacing forward and back. "I like that" I looked up at him in question. "I met a lot of dragons that don't like to brag, but i guess you're not just any dragon" I was completely perplexed by what he was saying now. What did he mean by _You're not just any dragon_?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a night fury"

"So what?"

"Well you're the first night fury I've seen in years"

"What happened? Why aren't you with other night fury's and where is your family? You still haven't told me your backstory"

"Well i tryed but you told me to stop remember?"

"That's not what i mean"

"What do you mean then?"

"I meant like how did you end up raiding berk anyways?"

"Oh well the red queen got control of me" I couldn't sense any sign of discomfort in him whatsoever. It's like he doesn't care what happened in the past.

"How did that happen?"

"Well if you remember, as i said, i was trying to find my brother and that's when i entered her domain and she took control of me and i don't really want to talk about anything that happened while i was on the island."

"Do you remember why you were looking for your brother?"

"Him and my mom got into a fight"

"What was it about?"

"I don't remember but I'm guessing it was about something important" Toothless looked at the ground and i couldn't tell if he was hurt or what so i restrained myself from asking any more questions for now.

The lingering silence was soundless enough for me to hear my own heart beating, beating slow and steady with a quiet _thump _every time it contracted. A shimmer of the moon could be seen through the heavy line of leafs and branches, giving off just enough light for incoming objects to be seen. We slowly strided through the underbrush with hushed foot steps.

"Are we almost-" I took a break to yawn "-There?" Toothless let out a low chuckle.

"Were coming up on it right now and by the looks of it just is time" I felt like collapsing on to the ground.

Soon we reached the oval like hole in the ground called the cove. We entered and reached one particular side with an overhang just above it. As soon as i saw it one word shot through my mind _SLEEP! _I bursted into run towards it with the last of the energy i had.

Reaching the spot i slumped down onto the ground with a thud and felt a wave of tiredness wash over me with a yawn. By the time i reached that point, my eyes felt like they weighed as much as a fat gronkle but i still resisted the urge to close them.

I looked down at my paw with the birth mark on it. Memories of my family cascaded into my head. My heart ached for them though since I've come to this island, I've started forget about what happened, forget all the pain and suffering that horror had caused me. I mentally shoved those thoughts aside refusing them to bring me down anymore.

Instead of falling asleep right away i looked back up expecting to see a dark form that i recognized as Toothless. Instead i ended looking out at nothing but gloomy shapes and the dark silhouettes of the trees that blocked most of the moon's light out. I veered my head from the right to the left scanning the area for the dragon. _Where did he -_ "BOO!"

I sprang up from my position in pure surprize, letting out a high pitched squeak, before looking back to see nothing but Toothless bursting into laughter.

"Hey!" He fell down laughing harder than i could imagine he was capable of. "What was that for!?" His laughing fit died down.

"I'm- sorr-y" He managed to put together between a few more bursts of laughter. Finally putting himself back together he mumbled "I couldn't help it" I could clearly see he was trying his best not to burst into another fit again. All i could do was frown at his so unexpected behavior and i was especially off guard there from pure exhaustion which made it even more dramatic.

I slumped back onto the ground pouting like a hatchling "Not funny"

"Yes it was" He replied still trying not to laugh.I gave him a glare saying _shut up or ill bite your head off_. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry"

"You're not getting off that easily" I still gave him that glare, daring him to say something else.

Instead he did something rather unexpected. He got up walking towards me and laid down beside me. Without consent my body naturally rolled onto my side allowing him to spoon around behind me. He slipped his left wing under my left side and draped his right wing over me, covering up the rest of my body, only leaving my head exposed. A burning sensation started to creep up my neck.

Only at his touch did i realise how cold i really was. His touch feels like sunshine on my scales, instant warmth plunging deep under the surface of my scales. I felt the urge of sleep gradually consume me under the blanket of warmth that Toothless provided. Before i fell asleep i couldn't hold my thanks back anymore.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything, for saving my life, for taking me in even though i tried to kill you," That sent shivers down my back, why would i ever try to kill Toothless? I continued "for giving me a place to call home,for giving me food, water, a place to sleep, for being too kind to me, more kind than anyone in my life has ever been to me, for everything that you have done for me. If it wasn't for you, i would be dead on that beach that you found my on."

"There's no need to thank me. It's the least i could do and i think that any other dragon would have done what i did." I felt his wings tighten around me.

"No, not just any dragon would have taken me in the way you did, no one cared about me"

"Well now you have me, and _I_ care about you, and _I_ will never let anything happen to you." His words were so reassuring, they made me feel like someone actually cared about me. Not just anyone cared about me. _He _cared about me.

Without him I would have died on that beach and no one would know, no one would have cared, it wouldn't have changed anything in this world because i had no significance whatsoever.

But now, now i had a reason to live and that was all that i needed.

I yawned, announcing how terribly tired i was.

"You should catch some sleep. You've had a long day."

"Gladly."Closing my eyes, i let the deep rumble that Toothless emitted every time he took a breath ease me into a slumber. Soon i drifted into a very needed sleep.

_**Toothless' POV**_

Moonlight quickly fell asleep. I felt something for her, something deep, something I've never felt for anyone or anything before. Did i love her? No, i couldn't, i don't have time for love.

_Stop lying to yourself. _Something argued me from inside. I forced myself from thinking about that subject anymore.

Something didn't feel right, as if the air around me thickened with a dark spirit. I looked out across the cove searching for an answer. I glanced around a bit before seeing a flash of orange.

An orange set of eyes. Quickly but carefully i got up, being mindful of not waking Moonlight up.

I walked across the cove and fell short a couple of meters away from this barely visible dragon. "What do you want? Why are you back here?" I demanded.

"Well, i would not come here without a reason" I glared at him.

"Then what reason have you come here for?"

"I have come here to offer you one, last, chance."

"For what?" I didn't like where this was going.

"Surrender her to me. If you do not then you and everyone on this island will suffer the consequences."

"And what are these _consequences_?" I spat the words at him.

"I think you know what they are." I sat there thinking about his offer. I mentally punched myself. Why would i even consider this. I wouldn't give Moonlight up for the world. I vowed to protect her no matter what and that's what i am going to do.

"Never." He smirked at me.

"You two really do look very cute together, it's a pity that i have to kill both of you now." He took off with a few hard beats of his wings. I looked up, watching him disappear into the night sky.

That left me there thinking about what events had just taken place. He couldn't defeat _me, _could he? Why did he look so familiar? Those eyes, they were like ghosts, haunting me, taunting me, trying to tear my mind apart. Why can't i remember who those eyes belong to?

**HEY! How did you like it? please take the time to leave a review! The more reviews i get, the faster i will update! As i said, i will be updating the first chapters so be sure to go back and check those out once I've finished them. Thanks for everyone who has stayed with me through this thing and i will see you all next time!**

**As always, I will update ASAP**

**Cya next time! Peace!**


	22. Chapter 22

**WHAT IS UP GUYS?! Long time no see! really sorry for the chapter delays! :/ I've been a bit busy with learning how to animate 3D objects and i have lots of fun stuff going on cause it's FINALLY summer time! Really interesting chapter hope you all love it and hopefully don't hate me at the end '~' See you at the end!**

Moonlight spent the next month getting to know her way around the village and its dragons.

Slowly her eye crept open, startled from her sleep by a ray of light dancing onto her shut eyelid. Shutting her eye again she groaned with disappointment squirming around on her rock slab trying to get into a more comfortable position attempting to fall asleep again. To her disappointment, every attempt only made her feel more uncomfortable.

Finally submitting, Moonlight rose up on her four legs. Stretching her left wing out, her disks cracked back into place. Twisting her head back she looked behind her hoping that Toothless was there but instead was a flat plate of rock. A bit of sadness came over.

Her stomach growled dismissing her feelings. She cringed at the sudden hunger. "Better get going."

"Good Morning alpha" Cloudjumper greeted Toothless in the town square where they meet almost every day.

"Good morning Cloudjumper"

"Have a good sleep?"

"Yes and mind if i ask why we ask each other the same questions every single morning?" Cloudjumper just stared at Toothless not knowing what to say. "Well i mean, if we meet here every day why not have an actual conversation like normal dragons instead of reciting the almost same, words every day?"

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, um" You could practically see the gears turning in Toothless' mind as he tried to figure out what to ask. "How are you and Valka making out?"

"We are doing greater than ever. How are you and Hiccup doing?"

"I wish we could explore and have fun more often but since he's chief and im alpha that doesn't really happen that much anymore."

"I see, what about you and Moonlight?"

"She's fine. Everything is the same as before."

"You can't be saying that nothing is happening between you and her."

"There isn't"

"Oh come on, a blind dragon could see that there is something is going on between you two." Cloudjumper took some time to asses what he had just said "Ok well maybe not a blind dragon, but you get the point"

Toothless was just plain shocked that Cloudjumper would say something like that. He never usually said or acted like that before, well at least around him. "I'm sure that there is nothing going on with us"

"Oh come on, stop lying to yourself" Now that Toothless thinks about it, he actually does have feelings for her, beyond friendship.

"Toothless?" He snapped back into reality. "Are you okay?"

"Completely fine" He replied with a half smile. Cloudjumper just eyed him. "How about we get started with today's plans?" He continued, clearly wanting to get off that topic.

"For sure"

After feeling content on how much she ate, Moonlight commenced her daily trip to a small hut on the edge of berk.

Reaching the little shack she pushed on the door which released a creaking sound. She crept her way in and approached a small woman who was gathering vials, flasks and, cups, bowls, and spoons of all different types and gently settling them into a basket woven out of wood.

Moonlight let out a low rumble and nudged the old womens side announcing her presence.

Gothi jumped and let out a small shriek. She turned around seeing Moonlight. "Don't scare me like that dragon!" She may be old but she really has a strong voice.

Moonlight just rolled her eyes. "You should be a bit nicer to me you know" Moonlight sat on her hind legs and stared the old woman in the eyes waiting. "Okay, get the same things you got yesterday."

Just like that, Moonlight was out the door. "I'll never understand dragons" Gothi murmured to herself.

Moonlight skidded out of the door ready to go out and find the herbs that she was told to get almost every day. She's been working for Gothi a lot and has taken an interest in healing and medicine.

"First on the list, purple flowers." She recited.

_**Later that night…**_

Toothless was laying on his stone slab getting ready to sleep then Moonlight walked in. "Hey Moonlight"

"Hey" Moonlight was exhausted.

"You look tired"

"Obviously" Toothless laughed

"So what did you do today?" He tried to pick up a conversation

"Hmm. Let me see. I did almost everything for Gothi and got to learn how to make a cure for the stomach flu."

"Sounds fun"

"What about you?" She walked across the room and laid down in front of him almost close enough to touch snouts.

"Just another boring day of babysitting adult dragons" Toothless smiled.

"Sounds fun"

"As if" Toothless rolled his eyes. "Well i think im going to go to sleep now, I've had a long day"

"You say that every day"

"Because every day is a long day"

"I should've seen that one coming" Toothless snorted and put his head on his paws. "Mind if i join you in your valuable sleep?" Toothless rolled onto his side and opened his wings up for Moonlight. She fell into Toothless as he wrapped his wings around her warming her up instantly.

Toothless nuzzled into her neck with his snout and curled his tail around her and together they fell asleep.

Moonlight woke up with no one beside her as usual. She got up and stretched the sleepiness out of her body and ended with a yawn. She continued out the door to the feeding station down the hill, going through her morning routine.

After eating her fill she made her way to the edge of the village where old Gothi lived to really start her day. She barged in through the door announcing her presence making sure to not give the weary woman another scare like yesterday.

"Ah, Dragon" Moonlight snorted as if to say 'I have a name you know!'. Gothi just stared at her not picking anything up then after a few moments continued "So today i need you to pick up something different for me. It's a yellowey flower of sorts and grows in a clearing in the forest to the south of here. Make sure to bring lots because i'm going to be experimenting with it and it would be a nuisance if i just kept running out of it." Moonlight nodded and skidded out the door.

Heading south into the forest just as Gothi instructed, Moonlight traveled on foot because her wing was not yet fully healed.

"Why couldn't i just be able to fly?" Moonlight muttered under her breath. She passed tree upon tree for a good hour before finally reaching a small clearing with yellow flowers just poking their heads out of a bed of medium length grass.

There was a huge rock just slightly bigger than Moonlight herself off to the side right before the treeline. The sun seeped into the clearing as long, visible strips of light ending when hitting the soft grass below and diminished while entering a shadow.

She set a foot down into the soft grass and could feel some strands poke up in between her long claws. The feeling made her want to curl up and go back to sleep for the rest of the day. Moving forward into the paradise she entered the sunlight only soothing her body more as the sun rained down on her grey scales making a glow radiate off her gleaming scales. She looked up into the almost perfect serene blue sky above.

"Nice isn't it?" She stopped shot too afraid to move. All that had been happy had shriveled up and died away inside her. Glancing to the side she saw the dragon emerge from the shadows that kept him hidden. Him, the dragon that i have dreaded for as long i can remember.

"Hello again" Shivers ran down her spine. His gaze alone would be enough to make her drop dead on the spot. Heart pounding in her chest she tried to say something

"Y-you"

He crept forward staying low to the ground but stopped short within meters of reaching me. "I've been waiting for this for a long time now." He grinned at me "You would be dead by now if it wasn't for that excuse of an alpha the you love so much" Toothless? "But this day has finally come" Fear swept everything out of my mind. Everything was gone. I was alone without any protection and couldn't even fly away if i tried because of my broken wing. "This is the day where you die"

"My sheep are everywhere hiccup!" Toothless just rolled his eyes, _This again?_

"This is the third time THIS WEEK Sven!" Hiccup was frustrated with Sven and the countless times his sheep escape. "Is it really that hard to keep sheep in a pen?" Despite how angry and frustrated hiccup was with Sven he managed to keep it together.

"It's not my fault! Someone keeps sneaking around behind my back and letting them out!"

"And who do you think that would be?"

"I think it's the twins again!"

"Well, that's not a surprise"

_What is that? _Toothless started to feel very weird, _I feel like something bad's going to happen _ he thought to himself. This time it felt real, like an instinct. Something had to be wrong. He let out a low growl. Hiccup picked up on this and turned around.

"Toothless, are you okay?" Hiccup stared at the dragon that seemed to be on edge. Toothless' ears perked up and is head uncontrollably turned to the forest, listening, for something. Toothless didn't even know what he was listening for just that his body made him listen, like something was about to go down, and not the good type of thing.

He took off with the bad feeling growing more intense, his wings carried him towards where his instincts were telling him to go. "Toothless! Where are you going!?" Hiccup shouted. Then he heard it. A shriek.

The evil beast lunged pinning Moonlight to the ground with no effort at all. "GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed. He just laughed.

"You going to suffer for what you did to me" He turned slightly, revealing a long jagged scar running down his side caused by an enormous gash. It replayed in her head. The night she hit him and he tumbled out of the sky landing hard on the ground.

He repositioned himself to look straight down into her terrified eyes and without hesitation he sunk his long claws deep into her chest. A shriek of pain emitted from her maw and she used all the force she could bear to kick him off of her.

Thrusting her legs hard, she kicked him in the rib cage and sent him off in the other direction landing far from her. He got up enraged and anger filled his eyes, his deep, orange, eyes. They burned like a thousands of raging fires compressed and out into a small orb. "ENOUGH" He yelled at her "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" A screech emitted from his chest announcing the charge of a plasma blast. Moonlight stood there accepting her fate. A nightfurry never misses. This is it. Her death awaits. She braced herself for the mysterious thing that all living souls have feared but can't run away from. Death. He released the blast, a blue orb of bright light, escaping his maw. Inch by inch, her end came closer, and closer until finally, an impact came upon her sending her tumbling back. It didn't even hurt, it just sent her into blackness. She felt like she was wrapped in warm blankets and everything felt soft and cozy around her. It was warm. The warmth slowly seeped away. Everything got cold. Cold as a winter day. No trace of heat was found. She opened her eyes to nothing. Nothing but blackness. _Is this it? _The thought rang through out her mind. _Am I dead?_

She budged. _But how? How can i move?_ She moved her leg. and soon she was moving her whole body. _What's on top of me?_ She squirmed trying to find a way out of whatever she was wrapped in. She squirmed ever to hard under a crushing weight.

Finally breaking free her eyes started absorbing light. She got up but fell down again from a great daze that resulted from the impact that she sustained.

"This has gone even greater than i could have hoped would happen" The evil night furry laughed mischievously. Barely making out his beating wings from taking off her eyes began to focus once more. _What does that mean? He didn't kill me so how could it have gone better?_

She swerved her head towards where she had escaped from seeing a dead form on the ground. A tear sprouted from her eye and ran down the side of her face and fell to the ground soaking the ground below. "Toothless?!"

**Damn. What a plot twist eh? PLEASE don't hate me '~' I'm not done yet and you will all find out how this turns out in the end so please review and tell me your thoughts about my writing and i hope i wont receive any hate-mail from anyone '~'. Welp hope you enjoyed reading my work as always and don't forget to leave a review for me big or small all of them count! Can we reach 70 reviews? Hope so!**

**See you all next time! PEACE! **


	23. End to past problems

**Hey guys, i am very sorry to bring horrible news, my internet is being cut because i do not have enough money to keep paying for it and i will not have internet for (im guessing) another 6 months which means that i am not able to finish writing the story, however, this story did not go in the direction that i was planning and has not nearly scratched the surface of its potential... therefore i am planing a new story with much more awesomeness,more interesting, action packed, adventurous, romantic, you name it! the thing is that i don't think that i will be finished for another half a year to a year! which is a lot of time... But this time i am going to write the whole (or almost) story before releasing it and will have a stockpile of chapters waiting for you which will let me update weekly and not disappoint anyone with long waits between chapters. That brings me to the conclusion: I'm going to have to say bye to all of you friends for a very long time and i want to thank all of those dear followers and even more so, reviewers for all of your kind support. I am terribly sorry for the unfortunate turn of events and wish you all the best of times untill my return :) In my new story, anything could happen! Who knows?! Maybe Moonlight will apear again, in the form i was hoping to display her in, in the previous story *Wink Wink* **

**Once again i am truly sorry about what has happened and hope you all understand :/ **

**So ill see you all in the future!**


End file.
